Brighter Than Sunflowers
by Niknakz93
Summary: Paris, 1550. Antonia is happily engaged and living a truly happy life until a certain Original turns up and turns it upside down with murder, kidnap and the stuff of nightmares. But then love and his brother get involved. Klaus/OC some Klaus/OC/Elijah
1. 1550

**Brighter Than Sunflowers**

_xXx_

_Paris, France, 1550_

_"I am sure you cannot wait for this week to end?" _

_"Truly I cannot."_

My friend, Lucilla, was stood next to me as we sneaked through the garden, giggling at the dashing young men that were stood talking, one of them my beloved fiance, Raoul Tiroch.

I lived in a rather rich part of the city, the elegance and beauty that the place had to offer surrounding me wherever I went. My family was in favor with the King, I was engaged to be married in just three days...

Everything was good.

There was another giggle from us now, then the young men looked around and saw us spying on them, then waved for us to come over. Me and Lucilla blushed, but then I took her hand and pulled her forwards onto the lush green grass towards them.

We curtsied a little at them, then my fiance, dear Raoul, he stepped forwards and took my hand, pressing his lips to it with a smile. "Dear Antonia, why are you spying on us?"

I smiled, blushing once more as I averted his emerald green eyes. "I was merely... looking." then I looked to the man beside him who I did not recognize. "Oh? And who may this be?"

There were one other man, dressed in fine clothes. He was more younger looking than Raoul, his own long hair was of a more blonde color, his eyes a curious shade of blue.

"This is the Lord Niklaus. He is visiting from England. This is Lady Lucilla Faron, and my fiancee, Antonia D'angelo."

The man named Niklaus stepped forwards, taking my hand in his, lips pressed briefly to it while his eyes never left my own. "Enchantee to meet you Miss D'angelo."

I smiled, inclining my head as he let me go.

Lucilla spoke now. "Are you here on business?"

Niklaus chuckled, eyes still flickering to me a few times. "No, I are here mainly to relax. It has been a rather tiresome journey and, since Raoul here was so kind to put me up, I shall stay for the wedding also."

Raoul laughed now, pushing his honey blonde hair from his eyes. "Yes, we have a good few spare rooms up at the Tiroche Chateau."

Klaus spoke once more. "Thank you for your hospitality."

I saw my fiance nod, then say. "It is no problem. None at all."

I took Lucillas hand now, then smiled to the pair. "Will we see you tonight at the feast?"

Niklaus nodded. "You shall."

There was only a split seconds chance to smile as Lucilla pulled me away back towards the chateau.

_Klaus watched the pair of girls run back to the building with hungry eyes- Antonia was especially interesting. Her skin a flawless pale color, hair a shimmering white gold, sapphire eyes that were filled with life and curiosity staring at him. She looked delicious. He now turned back to the young man, her fiance... Raoul..._

_She was going to be his for the duration of his stay, he swore it. Such an innocent little beauty before him was like waving red in front of a bull._

_He wanted her, now more than ever._

_Something was going to be have to done about this wedding._

**-SUNFLOWERS-**

It was later that night when I was lying on my wide four poster bed, Lucilla throwing a pillow at me now as she joined me, pulling the silken covers over us as she smirked. "Oh? Is the night of your wedding on your mind?"

I frowned now, not understanding for a moment, then I sighed and said. "Lucilla please! That is hardly conversation. Besides... I am worried."

Lucilla frowned now, then asked curiously. "Why are you worried about your wedding night? It is a truly amazing night. Believe me Sweetheart. I remember my own."

"But what if I am... not as he expects-?"

"Antonia-"

"What if I cannot do it right! What if he leaves me-? I can't..."

Lucilla put a hand over my mouth now, then sighed. "If he truly loves you, he will not care what you are like in the bedroom. Sex does not define a relationship, but merely helps. It may be an intense experience... but do not dwell on that thought. It is merely a show of love that you should not worry about. Do you see Raoul worrying?"

"No, but he is not a-"

"Ah-ah. No more on the matter. You shall see in three days how all your worrying is for nothing."

I sighed now and nodded worry still hovering around in my mind, but for now, I pushed it away as my maid, Willow, came into the room with my new dress for the feast, then saw Lucilla.

"Oh Lucilla dear. Fredrick was looking for you."

Fredrick was Lucillas rather rich husband whom she doted on well and truly. She let forwards and kissed each cheek of mine twice, then got up and ran out the room, leaving me with Willow who, once I stood up, removed my dress and slid on my new one, fixing the corset strings behind me, then worked on my hair, curling it a tad more.

"Thank you very much." I smiled now, then turned to her, placing a small coin in her hand- I was much more generous than most young women of twenty should be. Especially when it came to maids. I treated them well.

There was a knock on my door now, then Willow opened it and Raoul stood there, smiling a little with a vivid red rose in his hand. "Antonia, you look truly beautiful." he said, then walked forwards and took my hands in his, kissing me tenderly for a moment before offering me his arm that I took, then made our way to the dinner.

**-SUNFLOWERS-**

The hall was nearly full now, me and Raoul the last two to take our seats. I smiled as he pushed me under, then looked across the table and found it widening. "Oh, Niklaus! We meet again."

He smiled now. "Do call me Klaus, Miss Antonia. Niklaus sounds so very... formal."

I giggled, then nodded. "Of course. And... do call me Antonia then."

Klaus inclined his head. "Antonia." then asked. "Would you care for some wine?" I nodded as he said to Raoul. "Your lady is quite the beauty, is she not?"

I blushed now.

Raoul put a hand on mine under the table and nodded. "Yes, she is very beautiful. The fairest young woman I have ever laid eyes upon."

"You are embarrassing me here now my love!"

"No, no-" Klaus laughed, sipping his deep red wine. "I find it rather a compliment. You are very lucky, Antonia."

I smiled, still feeling embarrassed.

Klaus was incredibly charming. Hard to resist to be honest. If I had not been engaged, I would have let the man pursue me. But no, I was faithful to my fiance.

When the meal ended, the dance began.

I was dancing with Raoul now, laughing as I did so- he was such a very funny and charming man. He stopped us as the dance ended, pressing his lips to my hand, then moved off, leaving me stood there.

But then my empty hand was taken, another on my waist and a charming smile on the face of Klaus, the newcomer to town. "May I have this dance?"

I glanced to Raoul, hoping he wouldn't see this in an adulterous way, then nodded. "Yes, you may."

He moved us around the floor now, and I was pleasantly surprised by how good a dancer he was, his stride flawless. We were silent the entire time, and when the dance ended, his lips lingered on my hand a tad longer than was necessary, making me feel a little nervous. This was a very wrong feeling deep inside my chest.

"Sweet dreams." he said now, almost with a kind of smirk as he left me to my fiance, who asked if he was a good dancer. I nodded. "He is rather good."

But who exactly was he? He had just appeared out of nowhere...

A dashing young man with an intriguing air such as his own? Strange, very strange...

**-SUNFLOWERS-**

It was later that night that I had a dream...

Or should that be a nightmare-?

I was laid out on my bed, eyes closed. But then arms crept around my waist, lips on my neck. I smiled, eyes closed. "Raoul, are you trying to get into trouble? Both of us?"

The lips went to my own now, making me chuckle a little as he kissed me softly, then words. "You truly are beautiful, are you not?"

My eyes snapped open, then I saw that it wasn't Raoul, but him. Klaus.

He cocked his head a little at me now, eyes like a demon, then raised a hand to my cheek and smirked, but then made me scream as he bit into my neck, pinning me down, a snarl reverberating through his chest as he bit once more into my skin, then pulled away with a crunch, making me wake up with a start, body almost shaking as a hand went to my neck, feeling a soreness there, but the skin was smooth, untouched...

Had that dream been a dream or reality-?

**The start of a new and rather sexier and bloodier story;D Klaus for now, but Elijah will be in here soon enough:) I'll continue if people are interested enough, so reviews are much loved! x Nicola**


	2. The Demons Inside Your Mind

_The man with the demon eyes lay under the bloodstained sheets now, the candles low and a smirk upon his face as he leaned over and buried his face in a naked girls neck with a snarl, but she wasn't fighting him off, merely lying there and let him drink her blood as if it was normal._

_I stood in the doorway now, taking in the entire scene, then felt a gasp in my throat at the bodies, the seemingly endless dead that littered the bedroom, the demon and his prey surrounded by drained bodies, all of them female, blood adorning their necks and eyes blank or full of fear._

_The demon let his prey go now, then looked at me, blood staining his devilishly handsome, but hard lined face. He smirked now, then said softly into his girls, his preys ear. "Glad you could join me, Sweetheart."_

_Now the only girl that was alive looked up and met my eyes, shocking me when I saw that it was myself, my own bedroom, but my eyes were like his- like a demons, my mouth turning into a feral smirk as I watched myself lean over and kiss that demon passionately, a hand running up his bloodied chest before she turned and smirked at me once more, eyes glinting dangerously, her, my, pose sexy and seductive with fangs bared. _

_"Even the best of us fall sometimes, Antonia. You can't fight nature."_

I awoke with a gasp, sitting up and felt my chest heaving. Oh god... that had all been a dream. Another dream-?

But it had seemed so vivid, every aspect of my room present, all the way down to the creases in the silken sheet.

I looked around now- no dead bodies, no blood, and once I had raised a hand to my mouth and found no fangs, then my reflection that assured me my eyes were fine, I sighed in relief.

It really had been an intensely vivid dream.

But this Klaus... my god he had gotten embedded into my mind somehow, and now my subconcious was playing tricks on me, turning us both into monsters with a taste for each other, and by my dream, not just for blood either.

I shivered now for no reason, then the door opened and Willow walked in, then frowned at my heaving chest.

"Are you ok Miss?"

A laugh escaped me at her words, then I nodded. "Bad dream, that is all. Nothing to worry about." then got up and let her dress me, thinking the entire time...

Who was this Klaus-?

**-SUNFLOWERS-**

I went down to breakfast now, then stopped outside the door to arrange my hair, but then there was a tap on my shoulder, then a voice... so horribly familiar from last nights dreams.

"Antonia?"

I turned to face him now, a shiver going down my spine at the thought of him biting into my neck, his hands holding me in that possessive way that clearly meant that I belonged to him.

"Oh Klaus, you startled me." I apologized, feeling flustered and rather embarrassed that I had thought about him in such a way... and dreamed about him in a way that would make my fiance... horrified. Horrified that I had "slept" with another man... even if it was a dream.

Klaus nodded now, then chuckled. "I apologize. I merely wondered if you were dining early like me, or waiting a while?"

It took me a moment to process, then I smiled, nodding in the process. "Oh, yes. Yes I am."

He nodded once more, thn pushed the double doors open, allowing me to walk in first where he sat down opposite me after going into the kitchen to get the servents working.

Klaus sighed now as the tea was bought out and served to us. I sipped my own, then asked. "Is there something troubling you?"

"No, no, it's all just fine. I was merely thinking about something unimportant."

"Oh? May I be of any help?"

"Only if you agree to spend the day with me."

A silence.  
>"Oh! Not in that way of course! I am not trying to steal you from Raoul. I have already asked him, and he says yes."<p>

I nodded now, then felt a smile tugging at my mouth. "Then yes. I would love to spend the day in your company, Niklaus."

There, that was normal, right? I was ignoring those dreams...

But what if they became reality-?

**-SUNFLOWERS-**

Niklaus was waiting at the door now with a pair of horses, reins in hand. One of them was a midnight black, the other whiter than snow. He gave me the white one now, then helped me up into the saddle, arranging my dress so it would flow behind me as I rode.

He got up onto his own now, then nudged his horse into a canter, me following the back of him as we rode through the country lanes, the trees passing us by in a blur.

But as we rounded a corner, my horse reared up at nothing in particular, making me scream and fall of backwards as it shook me off and cantered away past Klaus, who I heard stop, then footsteps approached me, then hands helped me into a sitting position where I met curious blue eyes.

"Are you ok? That was quite the fall you had." he said, checking me for cuts, but the only one was on my lip where he raised a hand to it, brushing the blood away carefully with a thumb and leaving me silent. As he met my eyes, a strange sensation, a feeling was going though my stomach at his touch.

"I am fine." I said, softer than I meant it to sound, my eyes still gazing into his, but now I looked away, allowing him to help me to my feet, brushing the dirt from my pale pink dress, then sighed.

"You get into so much trouble. Does Raoul know what he is marrying?"

"I hope he does, because I love him."

Why I said 'love' in such a harsh way. It was almost like I was being defiant in the face of this new and rather alluring gentleman who had somehow invaded my dreams, making me feel things that a soon-to-be married woman shouldn't be feeling.

But why I felt them eluded me.

Klaus took me back to the chateau now on the back of his horse where Raoul was waiting, then looked worried at the blood on my dress.

"Dearest mon cherie, what has happened?"

I let a chuckle escape me now as he fussed over me, then I swatted his hand away and said. "I fell from my horse, Niklaus was my knight in shining armour."

Raoul now looked to Klaus and nodded. "I thank you, Niklaus. Thank you for helping my fiancee."

Klaus inclined his head. "It was a pleasure."

I stood between the pair now, feeling awkward as none of us had anything else to say, but then Raoul said. "In just two days, Antonia. And the official party shall be the night before, yes? And tomorrow we shall have a dinner with the rest of the family. Your friends!"

"Thank sounds lovely."

He now took my hand and pressed his lips to it, making me smile, but a pang of uncertainty in my stomach...

Why was I feeling a kind of attraction to Klaus? It was like he had gotten inside my own mind, twisting my thoughts and actions to suit him...

This was all so very strange.

How could it get any stranger?

**And the next:) thanks for the lovely reviews so far! I'm so happy people are liking this new little story of mine:D the next shall be up tomorrow! Reviews are very much loved and thanks X Nic**


	3. That Fine Line Between Love And Lust

**And the next chapter! Extra long for you folks, and some rather hot content later on. Nothing too bad mind. Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews and attention- the next should be up later today and reviews much loved! x Nicola**

The day passed rather quickly, but for some reason, Klaus never passed from my mind.

It was dinner now, and the young man was at the other end of the table, laughing and joking with my fiance.

Lucilla arrived now, sitting next to me, then followed my gaze and said in a hushed voice. "Are you losing your mind?"

I looked away now, then sighed. "I truly do not know... what does it mean if you are having dreams about another man whom you know so little about?"

She looked rather shocked at that, then gasped. "You are having dreams about Klaus-? What kind of dreams?"

I didn't speak now, not wanting to say it myself about the nature of these dreams, but Lucilla guessed and just went. "Wow. He makes you feel that way?"

"No! I do not know why these dreams are happening! I didn't... I don't... I don't even know him!"

I got up now and stormed out the room, making the occupents quieten down in shock as I slammed the door behind me and fled up the wide sweeping staircase to my room.

As I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, I sighed, thinking-

There was just tomorrow left now until the wedding. One more day as a free woman... then me and Raoul would be bound together.

I closed my eyes, hoping for no dream to plague my thoughts...

_I opened my eyes now, then found myself facing the church that we went to, situated on a low grassy hill and its spire proud and majestic. My feet led me forwards now into the place, pushing the double oaken doors to look inside at the empty place, no one inside, just me._

_'Antonia...'_

_Now I felt a shiver go through me once more at that voice, the voice of that demon..._

_But I felt my feet walking me forwards, calling me towards his voice like I had no choice, that I had to find him or perish. My entire being was needing him like water, like air._

_I stepped up the tightly spiralling stone staircase that led to the upper floor, the bell tower and other quarters._

_'Antonia...'_

_He was calling to me again, and I had to answer the call._

_There was a room at the end of the corridor that I walked towards, but as I reached out a hand and pushed it a little, I heard a noise from inside that made me stop dead, hand outstretched._

_I peered through the gap now and felt my eyes widen at the sight of the demon ontop of a young woman, a narrow bed beneath them both with no covering._

_He now ran a hand down the womans side, then bit into her neck, making her gasp come out as more of a moan. I needed to get out of here now, but then I recognized the girl, and it wasn't me this time, but Lucilla. She was almost like a Greek goddess, lying there with her hair splayed out, completely naked like posing for portrait or even a marble statue as the demon took advantage of her._

_I was frozen on the spot, almost transfixed in horror and fascination as he bit into her shoulder, a light stream of blood trickling down her pale skinned back._

_A part of me wanted to walk forwards, but another so badly wanted to run... this man was a monster and should be feared above everything I had met in my life._

_But now he looked up at me from his preys shoulder, eyes demonic once more as he smirked at me and said. "She seems to enjoy this, now... what are we going to do with you?"_

_I shook my head, backing off as he pushed Lucilla away and stood up, then walked over to me where he took my hands in his, staring into my eyes for a moment, then I felt myself lean forwards and let him kiss me hungrily, his fangs nicking my lips and making them bleed, which made him kiss me all the harder, a snarl in his throat as he pushed me against the wall none too gently._

I woke up once more with a gasp, a cold sweat going down my back as if that dream had really come to pass.

My god what was happening to me-? It was like he was getting inside my head and messing with it, playing with me and my emotions, for I felt a draw to him and his dark ways that I shouldn't be feeling...

Dear god what was he doing to me-?

**-SUNFLOWERS-**

It was the day before the wedding now, and preperations were in place, servents bustling around and sorting last minuet things out.

I was stood in my wedding dress now, the final fittings taking place, but Lucilla seemed... well, in another place as she smoothed the creases out.

"Something troubling you?" I asked with a frown, then she looked up and smiled. "No, no... I just had a bad nights sleep, that is all."

There was something wrong with those words, an edge to it that made me ask suddenly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Her hand slipped on my fastening now as she looked up and met my eyes, fear, shock and horror all in one flash, but then it was gone as she shook her head. "I must have. I woke up so... feeling so weird."

Had he been in her dreams too last night-?

It certainly seemed like it...

She finnished off now, then the door opened and she flinched a little as Klaus himself walked in, then saw me and smiled, stepping forwards, saying-

"Oh Antonia, you look truly beautiful!"

I smiled now, it was hard not to- he was dark, handsome and incredibly charming. And he had that sense of mystery about him that made me... grow evermore curious.

Lucilla now muttered that she had to leave and swiftly left the room without bading me goodbye, sending in a maid to finish.

"Hmm..." I said after her, and Klaus said with a frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just... Lucilla has been acting strange this morining."

"Is she well?" he asked me, stepping forwards and helping me down off the stool, making me flinch a little at his touch, so very familiar... but he had never touched me in the flesh before, yet he still made me feel strange as we locked eyes once more.

Willow came in the room now, breaking our gaze and pushed Klaus out the room, taking the wedding dress from me and hung it back up, slipping me back into my normal pale pink dress.

There was something about him...

**-SUNFLOWERS-**

I was stood beside Raoul now as we greeted the guests to the wedding that were staying overnight for the wedding in the morning. I made myself scarce when I saw Niklaus coming, then I went over to the window where Lucilla was stood, staring outside into the sunset with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked now, but she just said. "I am... I have done something terrible."

I was shocked now, then asked. "What-?"

"I've been having these dreams... dreams of _him._"

I understood now- Klaus had gotten inside her own head somehow too. But I had seen them together already... that church...

"I am having extremely...vivid dreams about sleeping with another man. What kind of wife am I?" she nearly whimpered now, hand going to her neck as if she had been bitten by him again.

She continued now, sounding more and more hysterical. "He gets inside your head, your dreams. He looks into your eyes and whispers something and you are his, you cannot escape! He is a _monster!_" she turned now and ran towards the exit, tears streaming down her face as she did so.

I was stood there in silence, shocked beyond anything I had ever seen in my life.

Goodness... what had been happening in her dreams-? They sounded a lot worse than my own...

I turned back to the door now, my eyes spying Niklaus talking to a man I did not recognize with long oak hair and eyes.

As I walked over, I heard the new man hissing to Klaus-

_"This is the wrong time for fun and games, Niklaus!"_

Klaus laughed, then saw me, a smile appearing on his face as he beckoned me over to him and his companion.

"Antonia, this is my brother Elijah." he introduced, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. I nodded, looking at the other handsome gentleman. "Lovely to meet you." I said with a curtsy, letting him take my hand and press his lips to it briefly, meeting warmer eyes than his brothers.

"Congratulations on the engagement." Elijah now said to me, but before I could answer, Fredrick, Lucillas husband came over and requested an urgent word with me.

I walked off with him and he said. "What is wrong with Lucilla? She will not leave the bedroom."

A groan escaped me, then I sighed. "Leave her, she has had some problems lately."

"What kind?"

"Ones a man would not understand. Now do leave her alone. She will come down when she is ready."

Fredick nodded, still looking a tad worried. I sighed once more, turning away back to the dance, thinking-

Lucilla had clearly been scared. But for whatever reason-? It was a dream. Nothing more or less.

_"May I dance with you?"_

I jolted a little as the demon himself asked me, eyes intrigued. Part of me wanted to say no, but I couldn't refuse; it was incredibly bad manners, so I let him lead me onto the dancefloor with the others, taking my hand and placing the other around my waist, making me shiver unintentionably.

"You are a rather good dancer." he complimented me, twirling me around, then caught me, both hands tight on my waist as we stopped, our bodies closer than they should have been. I could feel his heart beating against my back, if that was possible.

He raised a hand now, placing it over my own heart and said softly in my ear. "Can't you feel it? Deep inside yourself?"

But as he leaned down to me, I realized, breaking the spell and pushed him away, scowling.

"What are you doing!" I demanded with a snarl, backing up a little more so I wasn't touching him.

"You cannot deny that attraction you feel for me. I've seen it in your eyes." he just said defiantly, eyes hard. I shook my head, shaking of the truth and turned away, heading back through the dancefloor and away from him.

**-SUNFLOWERS-**

It was later that night, the eve of my wedding that I lay tossing and turning, burning questions that I wanted answers for.

There was nothing else for it, I got up and pulled my dressing gown on, lighting a candle and made my way silently across the landing to the other quarters, finding the correct door and knocked quietly on it.

It opened and I was faced with Klaus, who made me frown when I saw he was shirtless, his hair messed up and eyes dark with tired.

"Yes?" he asked, but I pushed my way inside, seeing that the bed was not slept in, a book on the bed half open.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked me now, closing the door as I turned and stood before him, a scowl upon my face.

"Stop it." I just said, making his raise an eyebrow. "More specific, Sweetheart?"

"Getting inside mine and Lucillas dreams."

Klaus laughed now, stepping forwards towards me and said. "And how am I supposed to get into your pretty little dreams?"

"Because you are a monster. You are... not human."

He tilted his head now and surveyed me through dark eyes. "Oh? Then what am I?"

"You drink blood... like a vampire."

"Oh? I am a vampire? How do I walk around in the sun without dying then?"

"I do not know... but you are a monster. A vampire. Do not deny it."

Klaus didn't speak, but merely walked forwards, making me back up and feel the wall behind me as he stood so close I could see the flecks of color in his eyes. He raised a hand to my cheek now, then let it travel down to my chest, where my heart was beating furiously at his touch.

"Maybe, yet you still find yourself drawn to me." he smirked, raising his other hand to brush the pale hair from my eyes, then leaned forwards and kissed me softly, the hand over my heart going around my waist, holding me tightly, almost as if he was stopping me from escaping.

But there was one difference this time- it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

"No..." I said, pulling away. "I am getting married in the morning..."

"Well, I guess this shall have to be our little secret then." he said silkily, kissing me once more, hands pushing the dressing gown from my shoulders and let it drop while a shiver of fear and anticipation went through me.

As he pushed me down onto his bed, a part of me wanted to run away, to remember that I was getting married to Raoul in less than twenty four hours... that this experience was going to be shared with him, not by... a monster.

But it was like he was controlling me somehow, stopping me from running like I so wanted to.

Maybe... maybe he had paid a visit to Lucilla in the middle of the night. In both reality and dreams. It would certainly make sense anyway.

He bit into my neck now, making me gasp in shock, even more so when he pulled my chemise nightgown off and threw it aside, returning back to me and climbed ontop of me, pinning me down and going back to my neck that was hurting and bleeding profously.

"I can't do this..." I muttered now, that doubt coming back into my mind. Especially if someone saw us together, me and my adulterous actions.

He just chuckled into my neck, not moving from me once as he started on the other side of my neck he hadn't bitten yet, making my gasps of pain turn into very unfailiar moans as I buried my nails into his back.

Now I just had to hope and pray Raoul never found out...

The wedding would be over before it began.

**-SUNFLOWERS-**

I woke up earlier than usual, my body aching and neck throbbing.

For a moment I lay there, staring at the ceiling- what the hell had compelled me to behave so... unfaithful last night-? I looked to my right now at the other person in the bed, currently fast asleep with a kind of innocence on his face that didn't suit him. Not after last night...

I looked down at myself, as naked and bloody as he was. As carefully as I could, I grabbed the sheets and pulled them up so they were hiding my body. Thinking-

Today was my wedding. And... somehow, this man, demon, had tricked me into sleeping with him on the eve of it...

How-? How had he made me give in like that-? It was like he had controlled me somehow...

There was a low groan now, then the demon opened his eyes and saw me, that smirk on his face as he said. "Good morning."

"Is it (?)"

"Well, it is the day of your wedding."

"There shouldn't be one after last night."

"Hmm... well I did not hear you complaining. Yes, all night if I am being correct. Not a peep. It was almost like you enjoyed it."

I got up now, dragging the sheet with me as I went into the bathroom and closed the door, turning to the massive mirror and stared at the holes adorning my neck and shoulders. I shook my head and washed the blood from my skin, feeling awful at how I had betrayed Raoul.

As I opened the door back to the room, about to tell Klaus to get out, I froze at the sight of his brother... then Raoul, who was frozen in shock for a moment at the sight of me with just a sheet wrapped around me, but then I gasped and exclaimed.

"Raoul, I-"

He shook his head in disgust and I looked to the bed where Klaus was fully dressed, lying with his ankles crossed and book in his hand. How had he gotten dressed and cleaned up so quickly-?

"Antonia." he just said, almost in defeat, then scoffed, looking at Klaus again. "You little bitch!" he hissed, so venomously I stepped backwards, but he walked forwards and grabbed me by my hair, pushing me against the wall and yelled into my face.

"How dare you! You filthy-!"

I thought he was going to hurt me, but the other man, Elijah, grabbed him and pulled him away, saying something I didn't catch, but Raoul turned back to me, calmer, but still had that look in his eyes as he hissed at me. "Get out. You are no longer welcome here, slut."

Oh? And just why weren't he having a go at Niklaus-? Something wasn't right.

"Raoul, please-" I nearly begged now, tears streming down my face as he grabbed my hand and yanked the engagement ring off, then snarled. "Get out. Take your new-!"

_"That is enough."_

Raoul looked at Elijah again, and I saw through my tears that he was scowling at my now ex fiance. And that same fiance scoffed, then said to the brothers. "You can have her. She is worth nothing now the little whore." then left the room as I felt my knees go, but Elijah caught me and sighed, then looked to his brother who hadn't said a word, still "engrossed" by his book.

I just stood there and sobbed, my entire body shaking as if someone had died.

Klaus now sighed and set his book down, surveying me through emotionless eyes, but now he got up and walked over to me, taking me from his brother, my face now in his hands.

"There, there, Sweetheart. You can come with us. You don't have to stay in this awful place anymore. You can embrace what you really are deep inside."

I just stood there, tears flowing from my eyes and onto his hands.

What exactly did he mean by that-?

But I knew one thing...

Everything was about to change.


	4. Where Do I Truly Belong?

It was a week later now, and I was laid out on my bed in a new place in Cannes, my neck was still ripped apart in a few places from where that monster liked to feed on my when he got hungry.

The house was silent at the moment, and Klaus had 'compelled' me to stay inside and not to ask for help in anyway. But then again, I was too scared to yell for help anyway. Both these people, Klaus and Elijah were vampires.

The door closed now downstairs, and my heart started racing against my chest as I sat up, eyes wide. But now curiosity took over me and I stepped downstairs, spying Elijah pulling off his coat and putting it behind a chair with a low sigh, then said.

"Hello Antonia."

I backed away at that, then there were footsteps as Elijah walked forwards, then he pushed the door open and sighed once more. "You do not have to hide."

"Is Klaus here?" I had to ask now in a low, fearful voice.

Elijah peered round now, then shook his head, holding out a hand to me, eyes on my neck, but only for a split second. I hesitated, and he just said. "I won't hurt you. Trust me?"

I was silent, then I reached out hesitantly and took it, letting him lead me into the main room and sit me down on the chair where his coat was. When I looked around, he was gone, but then I flinched when I looked forwards and he was stood before me, a metal bowl with water and a cloth in it.

"May I?" he asked me, nodding to my neck. I was silent, then nodded without another word, closing my eyes and could hardly stop myself from flinching when he put the wet cloth to my neck, wiping the blood away.

"I apologize for my brothers actions. I sincerely do." he sighed now, making me open my eyes with a frown and ask. "Why are you apologizing for him? You did nothing."

He chuckled, but didn't say anything else, continuing with the wiping of the blood from my neck. Elijah left the room now, then returned with a glass of something dark red, which he gave to me and said. "Drink it. You will feel better."

I stared into its depths, then closed my eyes and drank it in one, coughing afterwards at its horrible taste. But he was right- I felt so very much better, my wounds healed up.

"Thank you." I told him now with a small smile, and he nodded. "My pleasure."

* * *

><p>It was later on when I was listening to Elijah playing the piano softly, making me smile- he really was talented, that the front door opened now, and Elijah must have heard my heart start to race in fear, even more so when the man himself walked in, then with a new girl with bright blonde hair and green eyes. She was clearly compelled not to panic or anything, for she seemed fearless.<p>

Why hadn't Klaus compelled me-? I did wonder that actually.

Both he and Elijah were vampires. Those creatures of the night that haunted me, and Klaus haunted my dreams.

Klaus now walked over to me and took my face in his hands, a smirk on his own. "You're free to go my Sweet." then walked away, leaving me dumbstruck, even more as I watched him bite into the new girls neck, making her gasp quietly, but not complain.

But, even I was shocked as I said.

"But I have nowhere to go."

Klaus let the girl go now, then walked over with a frown upon his face, and blood trickling down his chin as he said curiously. "You wish to stay? Truly?"

"I-" I started, but then sighed in defeat. "I do. I really do have nowhere to go. I'm an outcast now."

Klaus chuckled and put a finger under my chin, lifting it up to meet his eyes as he cocked his own. "What a curious girl you are, Antonia. I thought you were terrified of me?"

I pulled away now and said with my head held high. "I am not scared of you."

His smirk was enough to tell me that he knew I was lying, but still, he took my hand and raised it to his lips and said. "Enchantee to meet you once more, then, Antonia D'angelo." he led me by my hand to Elijah now, then said. "I should introduce us once more then- I am Niklaus, and this is my brother Elijah-" he leaned forwards now and said softly with a low hiss in my ear.

"We are vampires. Scared now?"

"No I am not."

"We are five hundred and fifty years old." he said now, kissing my cheek with a smirk as I froze in shock. "And now?"

I was shocked more than anything, then I asked with a frown. "Truly?"

"Yes my Sweet, we are." he smirked, then took my hand and kissed it once more, almost laughing at my shocked expression, but now he said.

"You need not worry. You are safe with us."

I snorted and pulled away, saying with a laugh. "I do not think that you are telling the truth. You have already destroyed my life, stolen my innocence and made me an outcast!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then chuckled. "My bad."

"Your bad-?" I said in disbelief, then slapped him hard across the face. He could have stopped me, but he let me. He sighed now, then rubbed his cheek, nodding a little.

"You have a good slap on you." Klaus said, and it annoyed me that he said it as a compliment.

"Thank you (!)" I snarled, then turned away and walked up to my room, glancing back at Klaus once, then at Elijah, the one that actually cared.

But maybe still... living with these pair of five hundred and fifty year old vampires wouldn't be too bad-?

Just dangerous and reckless, and danger was surrounding me every moment I breathed.

God help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a chapter to see if anyone's interested in reading more:) reviews very much loved and thank you for the lovely other ones! x Nic<strong>


	5. The Devil And Me

_For some reason, I was walking through dark woods now, an eerie silence hung over the place, shadows creeping like fog on a marsh..._

_My ripped dress was short and creamy white... or was once white. The mud and leaves made me seem like a personification of nature, even more so when the mud welled up between my toes as I trod along the soft, muddy ground._

_The silence seemed to deepen now, and I stopped dead as I hear-_

_"Antonia..."_

_It was him. It was... always him. That monster that haunted my dreams... my worst nightmare._

_My feet once more trod through the mud, and found a lake. A lake that was midnight black, no ripple from any wind, just an endless darkness. I walked to the edge now and looked down, seeing my reflection. The young woman staring back looked tired, but wide eyed._

_A figure walked up to me now, then a dark smirk appeared on his face. My eyes widened and I looked to my side where he was, but there was no one there. I looked back to my reflection, then blinked in surprise as she was smirking too, then I watched as the demon leaned over and kissed her, the passion, the intensity growing with every second and I spied a thin trickle of scarlet blood creep down my reflections chin, as if fangs had sliced open a lip by accident, but they weren't letting that bother them. _

_My reflection looked to me now, and I saw myself with fangs, and it wasn't me with the bloodied lips. She licked them now and smirked slowly at me, looking as if she would say something, but it was _him_ who did._

_"Why do you fight your nature, Antonia?" he asked me softly, and I could see that dark longing in his eyes, but now my legs unfroze and I went to back away... but not before the demon in the water flashed up and grabbed me, pulling me into the freezing and midnight water with arms tight around me, and fangs in my neck..._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start at that, my heart racing insanely against my chest. With that, I sat up, then heard a light, amused chuckle from the bottom of the bed. As I looked over, I knew who it would be. The demon himself was sat there, ankles crossed and a wine glass with anything but wine in it. The contents were dark red, and I was prepared to bet that it was a maid or someone from town.<p>

We had returned to Paris now... and I had been back to my old place, spying on them. Lucilla was happy with her husband. My... Raoul was engaged again already, and it was only a mere month since I had left, disgraced...

But that hadn't been my choice. I'd been tricked, tricked into sleeping with the same demon that said with a chuckle to me , uncrossing his ankles.

"Bad dream?"

I sent him a filthy look, and he just smirked back, raising a hand and pushing that long and wavy blonde-brown hair from his eyes and tilted his head to me.

"I'm guessing you didn't enjoy my visit?"

"I despise your visits, Niklaus." I snapped, getting up and walking past him, but before I could, he flung out an arm and blocked me from moving forwards.

"You truly mean that?" he asked me, a slow, but dark grin appearing on his face once more. I leaned in close, then hissed. "Yes." but then flinched back as he jolted forwards and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Get off me-! _I hate you!_" I snarled now, and he just smirked as I stalked out.

_"Hate is a passionate love Antonia!"_

* * *

><p>I went down to the drawing room now, still wearing my short chemise... but I wasn't going to get dressed in front of <em>him. <em>But there was someone else already in there, and that same person made me jump as he said.

_"Good morning."_

I almost tripped over the cream fur rug now, hands going to the bottom of my chemise, pulling it further down as Elijah came into view. "Oh, err-?" I just stuttered, but he just raised a hand for a second and said. "You needn't worry. I won't look."

I had the feeling he was going to add "If you don't want me to." but thought better of it. Elijah was the more... well, human of the pair I could say. The much kinder one that never made unwelcome advances towards me. Such a gentleman I had to admit.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, and his eyes never left mine as I walked across the room to where my dress was, then pulled it on.

But now Elijah spoke, nodding to the strings I couldn't do up myself. "May I?"

There was a silence, but then I gave a simple nod and he got to his feet, walking over and behind me, taking the strings in his hands and making short work of them. A second later, they were done up and I turned to him, a faint smile upon my face for the first time in a while. "Thank you once again." His hand was still touching my waist the tiniest of fractions, but before I could move, he moved it himself.

Elijah gave a nod, acknowledging my words, then raised a hand to my hair that was always down, saying quietly. "You should put your hair up. Show your face more. It suits you."

His gaze held my own for a second too long, and he seemed to realize, as he blinked and turned away, sitting back down on his chair. But before I could speak, Klaus entered the room and said in a chuckle. "I propose an eventful day of some sort."

I scoffed- I already had my own planned. I had to go home. Sort all this out...

I couldn't spend forever with these vampires. At least, not _that _one.

"I'm leaving for now." I just said now, and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Where to may I ask?"

"No, you may not."

"You know that bastard of a family will not take you back." he said smugly now, walking over and I felt a hand creep up the side of my waist as he leaned forwards and said softly into my ear. "Because they know you are far from innocent... and I can assure you-" But I went to slap him now, and he grabbed my wrist, laughing mockingly. "Temper, temper." he let go now and smirked, backing off. "Someone's going to get hurt if you don't learn to control that."

I walked out now, and I saw Elijahs apologetic eyes as I did so.

* * *

><p>I walked to the old home of mine now... and it was the same as ever.<p>

The sky was slightly cloudy as I walked into the garden, but then I stopped dead as I saw Lucilla dead ahead, and she saw me. She gasped, eyes wide as she saw me, but then backed off, shaking her head.

"Luc-" I started, but she went to turn and run, but I went after her and grabbed her arm, demanding.

"Why are you running-!"

"If I'm seen with you, they'll think I'm a whore too!"

I let go as the hurt truly hit me, and tears sprang to my eyes as I said. "What are you talking about-? It-"

"Go _away _Antonia! Don't you dare ruin my life anymore!"

How could she say that-? But she left now, running away inside before I could say anything else...

This couldn't be happening... friends forever, and now this-?

I was losing everything... all thanks to Klaus.

* * *

><p>It was later that day, or night specifically, there was a large party in the mansion, and I looked through the window to see Raoul with a pretty redheaded girl.<p>

It was an engagement party.

I felt a wave of anger at that, then walked inside, making everyone go quiet- that was one thing Klaus had done to me. Made me bold.

There was silence, then I saw Raouls face- it was impassable, then he shook his head and snarled. "How dare you come here-!"

"How dare you get engaged."

Raoul walked out past me now, and I glared at the new bride. Fucking whore. I turned away and followed him out. There was a yell now, and I frowned, sped up and recognized it as Raouls yell.

I rounded the corner and I saw something to make my heart stop dead- Raoul was stood under a tree... a rope around his neck and hands behind his back.

"Klaus-!" I gasped now as he tightened the rope around his neck. Raoul was compelled to stay still, and I could tell. He was still scared though, and I could tell. I may had been angry with him, but I didn't wish death upon him. Not like this...

"Klaus, let him go." I said now, and he scoffed. "This man threw you out. He had you trapped, and I released you."

"Don't kill him-!" I yelled now, stepping forwards, but then he threw a rope around the thick branch above and I gasped, eyes wide. No. Not like that.

"Maybe he deserves it." Klaus smirked now, taking a hold of the rope, and I shook my head. "No."

Klaus stared, then rolled his eyes, but then did something that perplexed me and bit his wrist, making Raoul drink his blood, then he looked to me and said. "Let's get this party started." gave a devilish smirk... and I ran forwards at the exact same time he yanked hard on the rope and Raouls feet left the ground, but a snap rent the air more than anything, and I felt cold, running over to the vampire and pushed him, grabbing the rope and letting go, letting Raoul crash to the floor, but I knew it was useless... his neck was snapped clean from Klaus's strength.

"How could you-?" I gasped now, turning to him, but he shrugged and folded his arms as I heard a gasp behind me, and my eyes widened- Raoul had woken up, and he stood up, almost shaking as he stared, horrified at Klaus who walked up to him and said quietly, voice like poison.

"Can you feel it? That fear, intensified. And you know what I'm going to do-?" he leaned forwards and said something into his ear that I didn't catch... but Raouls eyes widened in terror, but before he could bolt, Klaus caught his arm and pulled, making me close my eyes tightly as another snap sounded, then a yell of pain. That wasn't the only one, and I heard a wet crunch, then I felt lips touch my own, then I tasted something that was... oh, it was blood.

I opened my eyes and Klaus was smirking in my face. "See?" he raised a hand to my face and ran a finger gently down it. "You deserve more than that thing."

So that's what he was after... me? Again? And this time he thought he was doing some good.

I just averted my eyes from the bloodied mess of the grass now and backed away. "No Klaus. I will never love you." I told him, but he had my face in his hands once more, then he said. "Am I so bad?"

How could he even think that I would fall in love with him after all that he'd done-! He really was mad...

"No..." I said now, tears streaming down my face. "You're a monster. And you always will be." I turned and ran off now, leaving him stood there and probably thinking something about me...

Playing hard to get.

A game.

* * *

><p><strong>An update to see if anyone's still interested. I did say it was going to get darker than my usual ones, and a good deal more to come if we get enough reviews for a new chappie:)<strong>


	6. Tigers

I still couldn't believe what that bastard had done to the man I had once loved... killed him, bought him back as a vampire, then killed him again.

What kind of a monster was he-?

That very same monster was fast asleep at the moment on the sofa, head hanging back over the side with his hair cascading like a brown-blonde waterfall over it. I picked up a knife from the kitchen now and made my way towards him, as quiet and swift as I could. As I reached his sleeping form, I raised the knife and put it as close to his neck as I could without waking him.

_"I really wouldn't try that."_

Just seeing those lips move made me jump, and I nicked his neck, the knife falling to the floor with a clatter. He sighed and opened his eyes now, raising a hand to his neck and rubbed it. "Ouch." he just said, then I watched, eyes wide and frozen to the spot as his neck healed up, leaving the skin smooth and flawless.

Klaus sighed, then closed his eyes once more, shifting his position as if he wasn't bothered at all by my thought to try and kill him once more. There was a bloodied knife still on the floor too.

As I reached for it, there was a flash of movement, and I suddenly found myself on my back on the sofa, Klaus pinning me down with my hands above my head.

"Let me go-!" I snarled now, trying to pull free, but he just smirked and said. "I think not."

I scoffed at that, staring into those frozen eyes of his, then snapped. "You like playing these games, don't you?"

He cocked his head, then raised a hand and traced a finger gently down my left cheek. "What games?" he just smirked, then lent forwards and kissed the corner of my mouth while I said in a snarl, but he used that chance to kiss me properly, and I could feel his fangs on my lips, nicking them and then his forced kiss became harder as he tasted the blood on them.

I managed to push him away now, and he smirked, a smudge of red on his own lips. "You taste divine, Antonia." he told me now, and I hissed. "I'll take that as a compliment shall I?"

"Mmhmm, you should-" he went to kiss me once more, but I pushed hard into hits chest and he sighed, sitting up. "Why do you fight me?" he now asked, and I couldn't believe what he'd said.

"You- destroyed- my- _life-!_" Was my answer, getting to my feet now he let me push him away. I got to my feet, chest heaving in anger as he smirked, putting his hands behind his head. "I did?"

"You damn well that you have." I glowered, but he just stood up, just more than a fraction taller than me. I could see that look in his eyes... and it was a look that indicated he wanted more than just my blood, but my body too. But I had to admit, he was an immensely good looking man... vampire. If he wasn't so very monstrous, I would probably pursue an interest in him.

"So feisty." he said now, and he went to touch my cheek again, but I flinched back, and he smirked. "I gave you freedom, Antonia... you are welcome to leave any time you want to-" he indicated to the door and I turned away, heading towards it without another word.

Such a frustrating monster.

* * *

><p>I went for a walk around the massive chateau grounds now, taking in the beautiful ponds and a few peacocks strutting around the place. But I also found something else, or should that be someone else, sat on the stone bench; Elijah.<p>

He looked up as I approached, then I saw he was reading something in another language. Maybe German from the scripture. "Good day Antonia." he said lightly as I stopped before him. I managed a small smile now, then said back in reply. "Same to you."

Elijah was silent, then he gestured to the seat next to him, going. "Why don't you join me?"

I sat down next to him, and Elijah asked. "Are you bleeding?"

"Oh." was all I could say, raising a hand to my lip where Klaus had managed to cut it a little with his fangs. "I am fine thank you." I told him now, then looked to his book. "May I ask what you are reading?"

He picked up his book now and chuckled. "Oh, just a book on the Italian artist and inventor Leonardo da Vinci."

_Ah, so it wasn't German, but Italian._

"An interesting read?" I inquired, knowing exactly who that man was, and he just said. "It is... intriguing. Can you read Italian?"

"Sorry." I chuckled and he just said. "Can you speak English?"

That I laughed at and nodded. "I speak it rather well. I was taught as a child." Elijah smiled, then switched from French to English. "Hello." he just said now, and I found myself smiling. "Hello yourself. Trying to catch me out are we?"

He nodded, a smile playing about his lips once more. "And did I?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, but no, you did not."

"Oh, such a shame." he said now and then I felt a splash of water on my cheek, then another as I glanced up and saw the rainclouds, but we were at the bottom of the garden, a good while away from the chateau. Elijah picked up his book now and went towards the stone archway that led back to the chateau, but now stopped under it and I ran over and joined him as the rain started up, and he let me stand close to him as it came down exceedingly heavy.

"Lovely weather don't you think (?)" Elijah chuckled now, pulling me a tad closer so my whole left side was undercover "Thank you." I smiled, watching the rain pour down outside the archway, an April showers.

We watched the rain hammer down and I shivered a little, my shoulders bare. But then Elijah shrugged off his jacket and put it over me like a cape, and I was humbled. "Thank you." I said once more, pulling it around me more tightly as the cold wind wafted through.

"It is my pleasure." he just said to me, then added. "Why don't you leave?"

I looked down at that, then shook my head. "I... I don't know. Just... this is the only home I have left now, and I don't have anywhere else to go."

"But anywhere else would surely be better than here?" he pressed now and I sighed. "I suppose so..."

"Then why do you stay?" Elijah asked, turning to face me, curiosity in his eyes. I looked away, but he raised a hand and turned my head to face him. I shook my head. "Maybe I'm a fool."

Elijah sighed at that. "You are no fool Antonia... my brother is the fool for destroying your life... and I'm truly..." he stopped there now as he saw me staring at me, then quietly added "Sorry."

We were both silent, but now he leaned forwards, hesitating for a second, but then I closed my eyes and soft, tentative lips touched my own for the briefest of moments, and when I opened them, I was staring into his conflicted eyes, then he shook his head and said quietly. "I'm sorry, I don't..." he sighed, then turned away, walking through the rain that was starting to let up and leaving me stood there with emotions crashing through my body.

That was the last thing I had been expecting to happen...

* * *

><p>The rain did stop now, and I walked back to the chateau and found Klaus sat there on the single red velvet chair. He looked up now at my entrance, then sighed. "May we speak, Antonia?"<p>

I stiffened at that, but then he stood up and walked over to me, not waiting for my answer. Klaus was silent, then he just said quietly. "I've behaved... inappropriately haven't I?"

I slapped him now, and he nodded. "I think I deserved that."

"Indeed you did." I snapped back, but then he tilted his head and raised a hand to my cheek. "Why do you intrigue me so much, Antonia?"

"What do you mean?" I had to ask, and he chuckled. "Normally, you would be dead. But..." he traced that finger over my dimple and added softly. "I don't want to kill you. I like you, Antonia. You have fire... and I admire it." he put the other hand on my free cheek now and said quietly. "Kiss me Antonia."

I was surprised by his request, and shook my head. "Niklaus, this thing you feel for me... it isn't love."

"Then what is it?" he asked quietly, then caught me by surprise and kissed me, a possessive edge to it. He let me go now, then kissed me again, more soft and gentle than he had ever done as if he was testing me.

"You are blinded, Niklaus." I said quietly now, then a knock on the door made me jump, and I saw Elijah stood there, jaw set... he'd seen it all, but had he heard? Klaus was getting possessive of me... almost obsessed. If this was the first time he'd felt something like this, I wasn't surprised by his actions. He was handling the feeling of love like a tiger would its helpless prey, prodding and testing it. A predator couldn't love its prey, the curiosity would end up taking over him, and death would be slow, but inevitable.

"We need to talk." Elijah now said to his younger brother, and after a few moments of silence, he nodded, turning away and walked out the door past him. Elijah looked at me for a moment, then turned and followed him, the door closing behind him.

That was the dilemma; one man was growing to love me... and the other thought he loved me too, but I wasn't so sure.

A pair of tigers...

And I was the deer stuck between them, not knowing whether or not to run...

Run like hellfire that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Since people seem to be interested, I think I'll continue this:) so thanks for the lovely reviews and more much loved^_^ x <strong>


	7. Walking With Beasts

I looked at both brothers with different eyes now from that day on. But, they were both vampires, and I was only human. A human in the year 1550 that was more than conflicted. Two men with affections for me that were less than healthy- I was dinner to them.

Although, I had to admit, the dreams, the nightmares did end now from that day too- as if Klaus had stopped with the mind games to persue me and my own affections. He seemed to me a man starved of love, having never truly felt it before.

And that thought saddened me immensely... the fact that no one had loved him in his whole 550 made me wonder- had he been in love before with someone who didn't return the same feelings?

That same Klaus was out now. He'd left so swiftly it was a few hours until I found out that he'd left for a few days... leaving me alone with Elijah.

* * *

><p>That evening I woke up with a start from the rain crashing into the windows. I sighed now, running a hand through my slightly knotted hair and got up, pulling on the silken dressing gown and pulling it around myself, heading out the room where candles lit the corridors in a soft orange and amber glow. There was a <em>clink <em>as I walked down the wide and sweeping marble staircase, and I knew Elijah was awake.

I walked into the drawing room and he was sat there at the dark mahogany table, a quill in his hand and a sheaf of parchment on the table before him.

"Good evening." he said now as I entered the room, and I stopped dead. He looked to me now, then said. "Will you come in?"

I hesitated, but then did so and sat down on the chintz red chair next to him, and he sorted his papers, putting them inside a draw in the table, locking it.

"What have you been writing?" I asked now, and he chuckled. "Numerous things."

"Poetry and prose?"

He met my eyes, then nodded. "Yes. I do drawing too. Actually, I'm rather proficient with a stick of charcoal."

I smiled at that, then asked. "May I read some?" Elijah looked to me, then chuckled once more, standing up. "Not tonight mon ange."

Did he seriously just call me that-?

Elijah left now, and as I went to turn too, I spotted a pale corner creeping out the locked draw. I glanced behind me now, then pulled it out a little so I could slide it back in after. I tilted my head and read the four scribbled lines that looked like they were a work in progress.

_Give me your pain, sorrow, loneliness and fear_

_I would gladly bear them for you, my dear_

_One like you, does not deserve them_

_You, your white gold wings and sapphire gems_

The last line was scribbled out as if he thought it too silly, and I slid it back in now, smiling as I did so- such a sweetie under that exterior I was sure now. It was about me, it had to be. Just... he knew me. Knew that I did feel alone inside at the best of times, and for no reason. That was just me...

The lonely girl with the sapphire eyes.

* * *

><p>Back in my room, I pulled out my own sheaf of paper now and found myself writing a random lines that turned into a poem of sorts<p>

_Would you miss me if I died?_

_Would you kiss me if I cried?_

_Would you hold me tight_

_Chase my fears away_

_As storms rage through the night?_

I didn't know who inspired that one, and I crumpled it into a ball, throwing it into the fire and watched it catch around the edge, but then I groaned and jumped up, grabbing a poker and fished it out before it got completely burned. I picked it up now and sighed, putting it under the collection of books on the bedside table.

I lay back down now, pulling the covers over me and stared into the deep orange flames.

Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

><p>The house was deserted when I woke up, for Elijah had left to go somewhere. I yawned and walked down to the kitchen there was a clatter, then I found that I wasn't as alone as I first thought.<p>

As soon as he'd left, he was back.

"Are you hungry?" Elijah asked me now, and I was taken aback, but nodded. "Yes please." he looked around at the kitchen, then chuckled. "I'm afraid we'll have to go into the village."

"Oh, ok." I smiled, then walked into the hall to fetch my coat, but Elijah beat me to it and put it on me. Such a gentleman. But now I wondered something...

"But isn't the village a good walk away?"

Elijah nodded, then led me outside by my hand and I was faced with a pair of horses, one pure white and the other chestnut.

"We're riding?" I asked now with a smile and he nodded. "Can you ride?"

"Do you think I'm a silly fool? Of course I can ride."

He inclined his head now and said. "Many apologies." I forgave him straight away, and he helped me up now and into the saddle. "Thank you." I added then watched him climb up onto his own and nudged it forwards.

As we rode on, I looked around at the fields and orchards full of apple trees. It was still overcast, a threat of rain heavy in the air. We were both silent, then Elijah asked me.

"Can you forgive me?"

That took me by surprise, and I frowned, looking to him. "Forgive you-? Whatever for?"

"For my actions. I didn't mean to offend you."

_Was he still fretting about that tiniest of kisses? _

"Do not worry." I told him and he smiled a little. "Thank you."

What was I supposed to do? Reject him?

He worried too much...

* * *

><p>There was a surprise waiting for us in the village.<p>

Klaus was at the town hall, and looked around at our approach. He smiled when he saw me, then as we stopped before him, Klaus walked around to my side and said.

"Good morning Antonia."

I managed a smile, then Klaus extended a hand to me, offering to help me down. There was a pause, then I took it and went to slide off, but my dress caught and Klaus grabbed my waist with both hands so I didn't fall, placing me down gently on the earthy ground, going. "Careful angel, I won't be there all the time to catch you when you break your wings and fall."

I didn't reply to that, but did ask.

"Why are you here?"

He chuckled, then gestured to the butchers. "I'm guessing our human is hungry?"

"Yes, your _human _is hungry." I almost snapped back, and he smirked, offering me his arm. "Escort me mademoiselle?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

I took his arm now, glancing once more at Elijah who was now off his own chestnut horse and watching in silence. Klaus led me into the butchers now, but then said, turning to me.

"Why don't you go to a jewelers and find a nice piece for yourself? I'm sure Elijah will get it for you?" he looked to his brother who nodded.

_He meant "compel them to give it you."_

I left now with Elijah in tow and he sighed. "Niklaus has no morals."

"Exactly my thoughts." I muttered now, then had to wonder something. "How do you become a vampire?"

"Klaus wouldn't-"

"Stuff what Klaus wants. He doesn't own me... no one does." Was my curt answer, and he sighed in defeat. "You have to die with a vampires blood in your systems. Then you have to feed on human blood to complete the change."

That was actually rather frightening to think off.

"You don't want to be a vampire, do you?" he asked me quietly now, and I shook my head. "I do not. But I must ask..." Elijah looked to me now as I stopped dead. "If you're a vampire... do you have freedom?"

There was silence, then Elijah just nodded. "Yes."

I looked down now, suddenly envious. They were free, I wasn't.

I was still trapped... by my emotions. My emotions for both these men, these ancient vampires.

Inside the shop, I saw a good deal of jewelry that I liked, but I lied to Elijah, saying there was nothing I liked. I didn't want to use theft... it was pointless.

I think Elijah understood, for he didn't comment.

Klaus came back with a cloth in his hands, containing meat no doubt. He was probably partial to a slice of steak... rare of course.

And he had his own horse now, a midnight one that matched the matched the color of his soul. He sat high and proud on his horse, looking as if he thought himself a God.

When we got back, I also found out he was a rather good cook too, and I ate my steak sandwich in silence.

The whole night was silent.

But my dreams weren't...

* * *

><p>That night, I awoke from a nightmare, eyes wide and chest heaving. Klaus was turning the mind tricks back on were he-?<p>

I got up now and stormed out the bedroom, down the corridor and found his, pushing it open and hissed angrily.

"Stay the _fuck out my head-!_"

But now I stopped as I saw him fast asleep, but now he frowned and sat up, the light from the lit fireplace lighting up the genuine confusion, and he sighed heavily. "Oh? Is it my fault for every nightmare you've ever had?"

It had been a genuine nightmare, not an induced one.

"Sorry for waking you up." I spat now, not really mean it, but in a flash, the door was shut and he was facing me, blocking the way out.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he inquired, and I hesitated, then nodded. "Yes."

"Tell me about it?"

"No."

"Come on. I don't bite." he grinned, and I gave him a filthy look and he realized with a chuckle. "Not all the time." he moved out the way now and got back into bed, watching me with wild brown-blonde hair if I was going to leave. He was testing me... testing to see if I was a coward, that I was going to run away from him.

Not this time.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down now, crossing my legs and facing him as he raised a hand to brush the stray hair from his eyes so he could see me.

"My mother was murdered when I was a young girl..." I muttered now, tears welling up in my eyes. "I was eleven..."

There was silence, then I felt careful arms pull me into a chest, then lips on top of my head, then the soft words. "It's ok sweetie. Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm around."

"Only you."

There was silence, but I let him hold me in the darkness, for it felt comforting. I was a very affectionate young woman... I did like company and someone, whether it was a close friend or my father, to hug me now and then. It just felt like I was five again... oblivious to the outside world and its hardships.

"Better?" he asked me now, and I nodded, pulling out of his grip and stood up. There was a feeling coursing through me, begging me to join him for the night. I wondered now if he felt the same way, and from the glint in his eyes, they were as filled with longing like mine wanted to be.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he got up once more and walked forwards, forcing me to back into the wall where he stood so close to me I could feel his chest gently rising and falling as he breathed against my own chest.

"Must you go?" he asked me now, that longing more pronounced than ever, raising a hand and put it against my chest, feeling my heart race rise at this touch. He chuckled lightly at that, and I shook my head.

"No Klaus."

I opened the door and left now as fast as I could.

That fine line between love and lust were starting to blur...

Now more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>And another:) hope you like and review! x<strong>


	8. Blood Only Runs So Deep

For once, nightmares didn't reign in my dream for the next few days. Neither vampire had made any advances towards me as well, and to be honest, I was thankful for it. It was hard enough trying to fight them both...

Why did love have to be so very complicated-?

It was evening, and I was walking along the edge of the lake of the lake next to our chateau, kicking the occasional stone into the water as I did so, deep in thought;

I should leave... escape before I ended up dead or worse. And it would happen, I would end up-

But my train of thought got interrupted by a loud splash from the other side of the lake, and I suddenly wanted either of the brothers by my side. They weren't the only monsters of the night.. and I knew that well.

There was a low growl now, and it was no vampire. An errant thought edged into my mind as I looked up to the sky to see the full moon glaring down at me.

Surely... they weren't real too-?

But now the water at my feet rippled and I looked out into the darkness. I heard it splash a little now, then a prickle on the back of y neck made me spin around, but now a gasp escaped me as I saw a figure snarling at me, and I stepped back as I saw a wolf. A real... werewolf.

They just... couldn't be real-!

I backed off now as the soaking wet dark brown advanced on me, and I felt a shiver of fear shoot up my spine as I continued backing off, and I realized I needed to get out of here, and now.

"Klaus-!" I yelled now, knowing he would hear me. But at that same instant, the wolf lunged forwards and I heard a scream come from somewhere. Oh. Me.

I felt the earth beneath me now, and my arm and stomach on fire where the wolf had clawed and bitten at me, but then as if pinned me down, fangs bared, I went to hit it, but it suddenly vanished as something collided into it, and a massive splash echoed through the darkness.

The pain in my stomach and arm was getting worse now, and I glanced down to see my pale pink dress turning scarlet. Tears appeared in my eyes now, but then a figure crouched down next to me, and I saw eyes that looked dark blue in the shadows.

"Antonia? Talk to me." I heard and I felt myself coughing, something trickling down my chin that I knew would be blood.

I felt something get pressed to my mouth now, and I tried to pull away, but he pressed it back and ordered me to drink. Oh god, was this blood-? I didn't have any choice though- either drink his blood or die. I winced when I bit down into his bloodied wrist, feeling that tangy blood rush into my mouth, and that made me cough even more.

Klaus pulled it away now and picked me up into his arms, walking with me back to the chateau. From the snarls, Elijah was taking care of the werewolf that had attacked me.

* * *

><p>I kept drifting in and out of consciousness, but when I finally did, I was being lowered into a bath full of hot water. I felt a hand on my stomach, then raised a hand and pushed it away, then felt myself slip down into the water. The hand went back and held me in place while I couldn't feel myself.<p>

The warm water was soothing, then I opened my eyes and met Klaus's. I pushed that hand of his away now I could feel myself, then he asked.

"Do you feel alright?"

I nodded now, then realized I wasn't wearing anything and raised my hands to my chest, then snapped. "Get out!"

"And leave you to drown? Nope."

And at his words, I noticed he wasn't actually staring at me like I thought he would. "Was that a werewolf-?" I asked now, and he nodded, splashing some water onto my shoulder so he could rub the blood from it. I stayed still and silent as he washed all the blood from my body, then I just said quietly. "Thank you for saving me."

He chuckled at that. "You did call me."

"You didn't have to answer."

"Why wouldn't I?" he just said now, raising a damp hand to my cheek. I was silent at his touch, but then he leaned forwards and hesitated for a second or two, but then pressed his lips to mine once more for a moment. When he let me go, he just said quietly. "I love you, Antonia. Why can't you believe that?"

I sighed now, then shook my head, saying quietly. "You _think _you love me."

"I do."

"But Klaus... I don't love you." I sighed now, leaning forwards and saying again. "You think you love me. You don't. Now leave, I wish to get out."

He didn't move, and I hissed. "Thank you for your help, but _out!_"

Klaus rolled his eyes, then left, closing the door behind him.

I sighed now and closed my eyes, then opened them and looked down at my bare waist and arm- the scratches and deep cuts were gone thanks to his blood.

My body ached as I got out the bathtub and picked up the robe from the floor, grimacing at the deep red colored water. I walked back to my bedroom now and closed the door behind me, but then squeaked in shock as I found someone sat in the chair in the corner.

"Elijah-!" I hissed now, pulling the robe more around me and he looked away. "Sorry. I thought you were dressed."

"Well I am not." I snapped, knowing that he didn't mean to offend me. I sighed now, then just said quietly. "Sorry. I'm just... on edge."

"About?" he pressed and I chuckled, brushing the damp hair from my eyes. "I got attacked by a werewolf. That does not happen everyday."

Elijah was silent, then asked. "You feel ok?"

I nodded. "Mmhmm. Yes thank you. What happened to the werewolf?"

"Klaus is... dealing with him." he said, and I knew what that meant- torture. "Is there something else bothering you?"

There was silence, then I just said quietly. "Klaus thinks he loves me. And I-"

"Don't think so?" he finished for me, and I nodded. We were both silent, then I asked. "Could you step out while I change?"

"Of course." he just said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I stared after him... I may not have loved Klaus, but my feelings were growing for his brother. Now more than ever.

* * *

><p>When I was dressed in my night chemise, hair hanging damp down my back, he came back in and sat opposite me as I sat down before the fireplace, throwing a new log into it.<p>

I pulled out a chessboard now and set it down between us, a grin on my face. "Can you play?"

Elijah chuckled at that, picking up a king piece. "I've been playing many years before you were even born, Antonia."

"So you are good?" I smirked and he nodded. "I guess I am."

Talk about rubbing it in, and I set up, determined to beat him.

* * *

><p>The game was... short. I was destroyed, and my opponent thought it rather funny when I tipped the chessboard, setting it up once more and went for the last piece I needed that was in his hand, but he held his hand back and I scoffed, reaching for it and stealing it back, but then I was slammed onto the floor, him pinning me down by my wrists above my head.<p>

Elijah didn't go for the chess piece now, but he seemed to have forgotten as he leaned down and just kissed me softly for a moment, then looked at my reaction to see if I wanted him to go away, but I just pulled him back to me, kissing him passionately for a moment, but as I went to pull away he just crashed his lips back to mine and flipped us over, I wrapped an arm around his neck now and pulled him closer, hand winding in his hair and left me breathless after just a minuet or two.

"Oh." I just said now, looking up into his oak eyes. Yes, he had feelings for me.

Elijah got off me now and sighed. "I don't want to take advantage of you." I got up too and put a hand on the door, stopping it from opening, and he sighed, turning to me.

"What are you doing." he just said, and it wasn't a question really. I felt the lock under my hand now and twisted it, locking the door and Elijah shook his head. "Antonia... don't do this."

"Do what?" I just asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him back to me, but then he growled and pushed me onto the bed, pulling his shirt off and pinned me down. I felt him at my neck now, a few soft kisses, then a sharp pain made me gasp, and I could feel the blood being drawn from me, making my arms grow tighter around me as it started to hurt a little. But he did let me go now, then went back to my lips, and I could taste my blood on them.

He let me go now, and I looked up into his face, taking it into my hands and tilting my head a little at the fangs, raising a thumb and brushing them lightly, surprised by how sharp they truly were.

"I don't frighten you, do I?" he asked now as I let him go, and I shook my head. "No, you don't."

Elijah was silent, then he said. "I have to leave."

That made me blink in surprise now, then I had to ask. "Why?"

"Klaus and I... we do not get along anymore. Many years ago, he banished me. We met by chance, and a truce was made for a week. Klaus... would kill me if he had a chance. And us? He is a jealous man."

"Why can't I come?"

"He will kill us both then." Elijah sighed, kissing my forehead and lying down next to me. "Antonia... I'm not one for love. I never have been... but you've showed me there is such a thing, and I thank you."

"You're leaving now?" I asked now and he sighed. "Soon. But-" he kissed he lightly once more. "I'll stay tonight if you want?"

"I'd like that very much." I smiled now then shifted and put my head on his chest, feeling an arm encircle me, then a kiss on the top of my head, letting me close my eyes against him and nod off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I was alone, and when I ventured downstairs, Klaus was sat alone in the drawing room.<p>

"It seems we have been abandoned." he said now as I walked in, and my heart dropped- Elijah had left. Saving not just himself, but me too.

"Oh." was all I could say, and Klaus glanced around to me, getting up and stood before me, saying. "We are booked for a ferry to America if you wish to come?" I noticed he'd extended his hand to me, eyes asking me to take it.

There was silence as I thought about it, the two choices-

Cling to my old life here in France... or start a brand new one in America... with Klaus.

I felt myself hesitantly taking his hand now, wondering what the hell was going to happen now...

Me and the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next:) hope people are still interested and reviews much loved:) x<strong>


	9. Family Of Blood

My "new" life began with the sound of the ships horn blowing as we left from Cannes towards America. I'd never been to America before, but I knew quite a great deal about the place from my lessons as a young woman and child. It sounded like a fascinating place, and next to America, I wanted to visit England.

London had always been one of the places I wanted to visit.

At least Klaus couldn't have his own way with the sleeping arrangement; all rooms were bunk beds, and Klaus, being the child-in-the-mind that he was, jumped up onto the top bunk and claimed it as his own, leaving me to have the bottom one, which I wasn't complaining about-

Boats made me feel a tad queasy.

* * *

><p>It was day two of the journey now, and I was curled up on my bed reading the book Elijah had left under his pillow- that Leonardo da Vinci one. I didn't speak Italian too well, but I was soon getting the gist of it from what I did know.<p>

Klaus was out at the moment, scouring the ship for something to eat AKA some pretty French girl he fancied taking a bite out of. He had to be careful though, for if any of his victims remembered the monster that had ripped into them, the ship would be in a state of panic and we'd never get to America.

To be honest, I was surprised Klaus hadn't just used me instead as his personal snack, but maybe he was trying to make an effort. He thought he loved me... but I wasn't too sure. He hadn't hurt me since, and I was starting to feel weary from that for some reason.

And speak of the devil, the door opened at that moment and he slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He walked over to me now and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking to me with a chuckle of-

"Still seasick are we?"

"Mmhmm..." Was all I could say, burying my nose in the book some more and trying not to meet his aqua eyes that looked amused. Klaus now asked. "Would you like some-?"

"No, I do not want your blood." I snapped, feeling so... angry lately for no reason, and Klaus was intrigued by it. He was intrigued with me full stop, and I had the feeling he was hiding something from me...

Why else would he want me to come with him? He was keeping an eye on me... and I wanted to know why.

As if he'd tell me just yet though...

"The offer's always there." he just said now, getting up and onto his own bunk, making me roll my eyes when the metal squeaked and groaned under his weight. If it slid down onto me, I was going to kick him off the ship and into the freezing water.

But now, there was a knock on the door, and Klaus called. "Enter." a young woman, a maid from the kitchens, came in and asked, looking up to Klaus.

"You requested me?"

I could almost imagine his smirk as he said. "Yes, I am rather hungry."

"Dinner shall be in an hour." she said, and I heard the French accent... he didn't mean that kind of dinner. Klaus got down now, then walked over to the maid and said something so softly I missed it, but he must have been compelling her, for she didn't move or say anything else, not even complain when the monster bit down into her neck.

I sighed and closed my book as I heard another wet crunch, then hissed. "Would you mind?"

Klaus ignored me, then fed the girl his blood so there was no trace of his fang marks on her neck. He told her to forget she'd been bitten, and to go back to the kitchen. The girl left now, and Klaus turned to me, and my face still looked more or less disgusted.

"Yes?" he asked me now, a dark smirk on his face, and I just said coldly. "You have blood down your shirt."

Klaus looked down to it now, then hissed in annoyance, yanking his shirt off and tossing it aside as he routed around for another one. Like any woman would, I picked up my book and spied on him as he did so. For such a flawed man, he was a beautiful monster...

Maybe that was the scariest thing of all.

* * *

><p>As he pulled his clean shirt on, he turned to me and said with a slight smile. "Ah, I have something for you Annie."<p>

That made me scoff- he was calling me Annie now.

He went into the wardrobe now, then bought out a big white box and set it down on my lap as I sat up. I pulled the top of now, then was faced with some royal blue fabric. Klaus pulled the white box away, then stepped back as I stood up, letting the fabric fall out and reveal the most beautiful dress I'd probably ever seen... and the most expensive.

"Oh, this is..." I couldn't finish, and Klaus just said, his voice actually soft for once. "I thought you might like it. It matches your eyes."

He'd definitely gotten that right... and the size.

"How about you wear it for dinner tonight?" he asked now, and I heard another edge to it.

He just wanted to get me out of my clothes, didn't he?

And he was expecting me to refuse.

Not this time...

"Sure." I smiled, turning to him. "Could you maybe undo my corset strings for me?"

Now he hadn't been expecting that, but nodded. "I'd be delighted to."

_Yeah, I bet he was._

I turned my back to him now, and I felt hands at my hips, lingering as if he was testing, teasing me to back off from his touch, but I refused to concede defeat. I felt lips at my neck now, then just below my ear, along with a quiet voice.

"Why am I so... attracted to you Antonia?"

He sounded more confused than I felt... and he sounded genuine.

Klaus started on the strings now, and I just said quietly. "Maybe you just want to kill me..." there was silence, then I felt the wall behind me as I was pressed into it, the wood cold on my bare shoulders. Klaus was staring at me intently now, then he leaned forwards and kissed me for a second, then I closed my eyes and grimaced as he traveled down and went to bite into my neck, but I asked.

"Please don't, not now."

I thought he was ignoring me for a start, then he muttered something like _"I have to."_ then bit into me, but let go after just two seconds. He looked conflicted, then just sighed and continued with my corset strings, averting his eyes while I slipped out the dress I was wearing and into the new one, letting him tighten that one.

"You look divine." he just said now, looking at me with hungry eyes. I diffused that look now by asking. "Why did you come to our home?"

Klaus blinked, then chuckled. "Never you mind."

"Niklaus. Just tell me why. You can make me forget, just... tell me."

He sighed now, then leaned forwards and kissed my forehead. "I came looking for the Frenchman Sebastian Riordan, but I must have been mistaken."

"What-? My father?" I asked now with a frown, then Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Your father? I thought your surname was D'angelo?"

I sighed now and looked to the floor. "I'm adopted. Both Mama and Papa are dead."

Why was he staring at me so curiously, then asked. "How did they die?"

Now that made me frown, and I shook my head. "I- I never asked. They went out for a dance, and they just never came back. I was told they were dead... so I guess they must have found their bodies."

He was still staring, then he asked. "Was your mothers name Fleur?"

"...yes. Why?"

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "No need to worry. I met them about thirty years ago, before you were born. Your father worked for me for a little while."

Now that intrigued me, and I asked. "What do you mean... worked for you?"

Klaus chuckled, then raised his hands and took my face in them, and I saw understanding in his eyes... but I still didn't understand. "You are Sebastian and Fleur Riordan's daughter?" he asked now and I nodded. "Yes. Why do you keep asking?"

He laughed now, and just asked. "Do you know anything about a moonstone?"

"Klaus... I was five when they died."

Klaus sighed in defeat now, then nodded. "Fine, fine."

He was keeping something from me... I could tell. He knew something about my parents.

Maybe he knew how they died as well...

Maybe he'd killed them...

* * *

><p>We went down for dinner now, and Klaus looked deep in thought for most of the way down, and even more so while we were eating our dinner.<p>

Strange, very strange for him.

When we returned to the room, I sat down on my bed, staring at the wall opposite. There was a creak now, then an upside down figured hung over the side of the top bunk, staring down at me with his blonde-brown hair falling like a waterfall.

"Still pondering?" he asked now, an upside down grin on his face. I sighed and nodded, then had to ask quietly. "Did you kill my parents?"

Klaus was quiet, then he said. "No. I did not kill your parents."

"Do you know who did?"

There was silence, then a-

"I do not."

I sighed and looked to the floor, but then Klaus just said quietly. "Annie..." I looked up now, then raised my hands and took his upside down face in them and leaned forwards, kissing him for a moment. He'd been right though, for there was something deep inside myself that wanted him more than I had ever wanted Elijah. A kind of connection even Klaus himself had felt...

Maybe there was something else between us then just raw emotion... Huh. Animal attraction (!)

And why did he looked so... intrigued, when I had told him of my Riordan heritage?

Why had my true father been working for Klaus, then died a mere year or maybe less later?

Something didn't add up...

* * *

><p><strong>And the next:) gonna start getting darker now;D might be another up later on while I have a spare moment. Reviews very much loved and thanks^_^ x<strong>


	10. The Hybrid

_I ran through the woods, trying not to trip on the earthy ground as the pain ripped through my body, the fullmoon shining full and glaring above and making my bones crack, feral snarls coming from my own mouth in the process. I raised a shaking hand now to my mouth and felt fangs... vampire fangs, not a wolfs._

_What was happening to me-?_

_But there was another person stood there now as I writhed in agony upon the floor, watching with eyes like my own..._

_Bright golden yellow._

_Neither vampire nor werewolf, but a mixture of both._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start now from the surprisingly short, but violently painful dream. I raised a hand to my mouth and felt my teeth- no fangs, neither wolf nor vampire.<p>

There was a clatter now, then Klaus's voice said, obviously hearing me wake. "We're here."

I felt excited now- we were here in America, and when we finally disembarked in the city of New York, I was looking around, totally fascinated by the massive buildings and bustling roads and streets, horses, carts... everything.

It was brilliant.

"We have a carriage waiting." he said swiftly now, yelling for someone to pick up our luggage and load it in while he opened the door and helped me in, following soon after.

"Where are we going?" I asked now and he grinned. "A mansion just outside New York. We'll be there in half an hour. I have stayed there before... I think you will find it rather comfortable."

I looked out the window now at the sky- it was starting to get dark, and it was fullmoon... like in my dream.

"Fullmoon." I said outloud, quietly and Klaus just said. "Beautiful, don't you think Annie."

Why was I feeling nervous-? So... jumpy-?

Strange.

* * *

><p>When we got near the mansion, I noticed how the trees thickened into a dark forest, making it darker than it actually was.<p>

"You seem tense, Antonia?" Klaus asked now, and as if by cue, I jumped at his voice and he chuckled. "I thought you wasn't frightened by me?"

"It's just the trees. It feels... like they are staring at me."

I felt a slightly warm hand take mine gently now, then say quietly. "Nothing's going to harm you while I'm around. I swear it. Now-" he took my other hand now and made me look at him. "What is troubling you?"

There was a silence, then I sighed in defeat. "I had a strange dream."

Klaus was silent, then asked. "What was it?"

There was silence once more, then I heard myself asking. "Is it... possible to have a werewolf and vampire hybid?"

"Yes."

"That was rather quick." I scoffed. "Did you even think about that?"

Klaus's smirk was growing, then as I stared into his eyes... they started to change color and I soon let him go as I saw bright golden yellow ones.

"Oh my god-" I realized now, then just added weakly. "You-? You are-?"

He nodded. "Yes." then he smirked and leaned forwards to say softly into my ear. "Scared now?"

I was surprised, but turned and looked to him, our noses almost touching. "No."

Klaus covered the few centimeters in less than a second to press his lips to mine for a moment, then go. "Why are you asking this?"

I was quiet, then sighed. "Just... how do you become a hybrid?"

Yes, I don't think he was expecting me to say that, but he chuckled and sat back, looking thoughtful. "I suppose... that you have to be born with the werewolf trait..." he chuckled once more. "Then get turned into a vampire. But you'd need a special vampire gene to make the mix stable."

Why was he staring at me in such a... I don't know. Strange way-?

"How did you become a hybrid?" I asked now as we trundled along, and he was silent for a moment, then said quietly. "You could say my mother had the vampire gene... and her lover had the werewolf one."

"You mean-?"

"Yes." he put his legs up and crossed his ankles. "I'm a bastard."

"I know you are." I smirked, but I knew what he meant- his mother cheated on her husband with another man... Klaus's true father, the werewolf.

"So... you can change into a wolf?" I pressed now and he shook his head. "Not anymore. My werewolf side was... well, I'm cursed. I've been trying to break it for five hundred and fifty years now..." Klaus sighed and so did I- there was so much more to him than I first realized...

"So-" he asked now, leaning forwards. "Why are you asking about hybrids?"

_"We're here."_

I left the carriage before he had chance to ask once more and stared up at the massive redbricked mansion. Beautiful... really and truly.

There were arms around my waist now, then lips at my ears for a moment. Klaus never could keep his hands of me nowadays... huh. Real animal attraction (!)

Although, I had to agree that the attraction was growing stronger as the night went on, and from the observational looks, I was prepared to bet he was as well.

"Come Niklaus, let's go out." I grinned now, pulling him to his feet and he chuckled. "Go out-" he pulled me close and said. "You better run."

I felt myself giggle at that, then drag him outside, feeling him take my waist and stop me dead, and I knew what he was going to do before he did it, and I beat him to it, pulling him to me, a passionate kiss starting up between us, but I smirked against his lips and pushed him away and ran off into the woods, laughing as I went.

"I will catch you." he called after me and I laughed back. "You can try! Silly old dog hybrid!" I sped off into the woods now, running and glancing behind me with a big grin on my face, but I didn't see him anywhere.

There was a snap of twigs behind me now, and I stopped and smirked. "So soon Niklaus? So very pathetic!" I pushed the bushes away now, then said in a sing-song voice. "Oh Nikla-?" but I stopped dead as I was faced with a figure that most definitely wasn't Klaus... and he was holding a blade. He was a vampire from his fangs... then the blade embedded itself into my chest, just missing my heart. He leaned forwards now and snarled into my ear-

"Let's see how Niklaus likes losing someone _he_ loves."

There was a dark snarl now that I recognized anywhere, and the vampire dropped me to the floor and turned to face the rather pissed off hybrid who was, to my surprise, smirking.

"Well, well _brother._" he said now to the marauding dark haired vampire vampire who snorted. "You were always the bastard Niklaus, even if you weren't an abomination-" then he vanished and I heard Klaus hiss as a silver blade protruded from his heart, then the other vampire, his brother, looked shocked and backed off as Klaus pulled the blade out and sighed.

"Brother, really do your homework."

The other vampire just snarled. "The whole family-! How could yo-" but he never got it out as Klaus rammed the same blade into his brothers chest, and a second later, he crashed to the floor, but not before Klaus said quietly into his ear. "Quite easily."

I was coughing up blood now, and Klaus was by my side at an instant, making me drink his blood, but I couldn't feel it healing me.

The last thing I saw was the fullmoon... and it was calling to me.

* * *

><p>How long I was out of it, I truly didn't know... but when I did wake up, I was inside the mansion...<p>

And I was hungry.

There was a voice now, but it didn't make me jump-

_"My family were always meddlesome."_

I opened my eyes and saw him sat with ankles crossed and a glass of blood in his hand... I could smell it, and he could tell. Klaus now set it down and walked over, taking my face into his hands and said. "This is truly an intriguing moment."

"Why?" I coughed, then froze as I saw his grin... and I'd never seen such a big one on his face before. "Am-? Am I a vampire-?" I asked now, feeling afraid, but he leaned forwards and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, much more than that."

"What do you mean?" I pressed and he just asked. "Are you hungry?"

"I... am." I just said and he called for someone to come in, then the young man walked over and Klaus said to me. "Here- drain him. Completely."

"Kill him-?" I didn't know about that...

"Yes. Only then will you feel at your best, and complete the change."

I snarled at that. "And if I don't?"

"Oh, you die."

Just seeing that look in his eyes was enough to convince me he was telling the truth. I grimaced at the thought of draining the man, but his blood... so tantalizing... I had to have it, and now. Instinct took over me now and I ripped into his neck.

I could feel Klaus- he was excited about something, and that wasn't like him. Not like this.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you about your parents." he just said now, and I frowned, but didn't let the man, my prey go. He continued. "They were rather powerful werewolves that were in my service for a year or so."

I finished the man and let him drop, but shock was rolling through me. "What-?"

Klaus just took my face in his hands once more, then grinned. "You're like me!"

"Klaus, what are you-" but then it hit me. He knew. This was what he'd... why he'd come to my home. My parents were wolves-?

So that meant that I was-?

"But-?" I started, then felt angry. "What the hell are you talking about-!"

Klaus shrugged and simply said. "You're like me."

I didn't understand for a start... but then my dream came flooding back to me;

My dream of turning into...

A creature like himself.

He'd been following my bloodline for years, waiting for the perfect time... and now he'd made his own hybrid. Me. Just... the perfect weapon.

My body started to burn now as the fullmoon above hit me, and the vampire side finished the change... then a shot of fire went up my spine, making me jolt, a scream of pain escaping from me and Klaus just held me by my shoulders and said quietly.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you."

"Go to _fucking_ hell." I snapped back, then another shoot of pain went through my body and the burning got worse. "Owww-!" I yelled now as a crack sounded, and the walls seemed to be closing in, so I pushed Klaus out the way and ran out the mansion, the memory of my dream coming true as I tripped and stumbled through the shadows while feeling on fire.

I lay on the dirty ground now, staring up at the fullmoon, wondering just one thing before everything ripped away-

What would Klaus do with another hybrid-?

* * *

><p><strong>So! A few secrets out the bag now, so next chapter we should get the whole story;D cheers for the reviews and much moce loved! x<strong>


	11. Old Flames Die Hard

When I woke up, there was a cold breeze blowing through, then I groaned quietly, sitting up and blinking up at the sky- it was sunset, and had been for quite a while.

I looked down and saw my bare form, then I heard a voice.

_"Now that, is the best thing I've seen in a few hundred years."_

I flinched now, wishing I had something to cover myself up with as Klaus stared at me with a look in his eyes that suited an animal... but then again, he was an animal. We were both animals.

I stood up now, covering myself, then Klaus held out a dress. "Want this?"

"Give me that you bastard!" I hissed, reaching, but he grinned, yanking it away. "A kiss first thank you. Or-" he looked down at my body and I snarled, grabbing the dress from him and yanking it on, shaking the leaves from my white blonde hair. Klaus took my face in his hands once more, then said softly. "Look at that pretty little face..." I yanked away and he sighed.

"I know you're angry-" but I'd already hit him in the face and to my surprise, he went smashing into the nearest tree where he groaned, sat on the roots. "Yes, I think I deserved that-" then he choked as I pinned him against the tree by his throat. "Let me go, and I'll tell you ever- everything-" he was coughing by the end, and I let him drop, turning away.

Had I turned to a wolf the previous night-? God... I was a hybrid-?

"My head hurts..." I whimpered now, raising a shaking hand to it, and I felt Klaus pull me into his arms. I should have pushed him away, to try to kill him... but I just couldn't find it in my heart to hate him.

"I'll help you, I promise." he said into my hair and I felt tears in my eyes. "Just... why did you do this to me-? I don't want to be a hybrid... a werewolf, or a vampire. Just... why."

"I guess I get lonely sometimes." he said quietly now, and I could sense he was telling the truth. "And I need someone I can trust."

"Huh. Well I don't trust you."

"We have forever to work on that." he chuckled bitterly and I growled, pulling away. "Why the hell would you take that choice away from me-!"

"Antonia-" I slapped him again, and he sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. Now stop hitting me."

I was silent, then said quietly. "I'm hungry."

"Come with me-" he held out his hand now, and I hesitated, but then took it. If I was going to survive... my best bet was with him.

* * *

><p>We walked through the darkness now, and I could hear... smell everything around me, and it was daunting for a start, but then I started to get used to it and... I liked it.<p>

There was a smaller town nearby in the woods, and Klaus said quietly. "Watch, ok?" he stepped forwards now and vanished. A moment later, I heard screaming, then a scent on the air hit me and made my mouth water, and I felt myself walk forwards, then in the town square, there was a figure with arms clamped around another one, ripping into his neck.

He looked up now, and I wondered if my eyes were as golden as his right now. Klaus nodded for me to come over, and I did, walking over with the smell leading me, calling me in like some kind of siren song.

"Here-" he said now, offering me the man he'd bitten into, and I needed no encouragement to bite into him, a snarl escaping me that was neither wolf nor vampire... but a mixture of both.

So violent and untamed... like him.

I let the drained body drop now, then Klaus took my face in his hands like he always did and said softly. "Are you staying, or going?"

There was a silence, then I leaned forwards and kissed him passionately for a minuet or two, then say quietly. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No my love." he smirked, then kissed me for a second, then said quietly. "Come-" he offered me his hand and gave me that grin. "Dinner Miss. D'angelo?"

I took it and smiled. "Thank you very much bad, bad sir."

Maybe I could live with being a hybrid after all?

* * *

><p><em>Three Months Later...<em>

Klaus was a very good teacher and lover... and as the months went by, my humanity started to go too. I was becoming like him.

And I'd very nearly forgotten Elijah, the man who had truly taught me how to love someone... would I ever meet him again-? Would my feelings for him ever rise up if I met him again-?

I understood now why Klaus was so obsessive of me since day one- I had the hybrid gene... and so did he. We were the only two hybrids in the whole world, and that amounted to something. Especially when it came to the bond that was becoming unbreakable. We were a wolf pack of our own, the alpha male and female.

Huh. Guess that animal attraction thing was real after all, and that was what had lured Klaus to me in the first place-

He'd sensed me... and wanted me.

Our relationship was a different story- we may have an unbreakable bond as a pair of wolves, but as vampires... human form, the attraction was there, but I wasn't sure whether or not to pursue my feelings for him... it would probably get me killed.

* * *

><p>Klaus was dozing on a chair on the top steps of the mansion in Wisconsin we were staying at, and I asked. "Where did you put my glass?"<p>

He just chuckled, then said without opening his eyes. "I drank it."

I scoffed. "You bastard." He opened his eyes now, then looked to me, that longish hair of his blowing in the light wind. "Come here." he just said now, patting to the step before him, and I sighed, walking over and sitting before him, feeling him shift closer so his chest was touching my back.

"Forgive me?" he just asked softly now, moving the hair from my right shoulder and I felt lips on the side of my neck, but no fangs for once. I closed my eyes for a moment, then mumbled. "Maybe."

There was that connection between us both though, and I couldn't deny that. That attraction was growing stronger everyday, and one of these days, I wasn't going to be able to stop myself. We were hybrids, made for each other... it was hard to keep nature away.

I did wonder if Klaus himself was fighting that feeling too, but from the way he was at my neck, and the soft kisses there went up to my jaw, I knew he wasn't. He wanted me whether or not I wanted him.

With that, I stood up and walked forwards, probably pissing him off that I'd pulled away so soon.

But I was having my own back tonight.

We didn't sleep in the same bed, for I imposed that rule rather quickly- I'd had enough of him trying to seduce my body and infiltrate my mind.

And speaking of minds and dreams...

* * *

><p>I could barely stop myself from smirking as I heard Klaus wake with a start from his worst nightmare; getting cursed so many years ago. It wasn't that hard to figure out, and once I'd tapped into his head, I had it replayed every single night. I sniggered now and he just said, knowing I'd hear from the room five doors away.<p>

"You are getting rather good at this."

"Of course. What were you expecting?" I smirked now, and he no doubt rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over his head. I was growing rather powerful now... powerful enough to put nightmares into his own head of my own creation.

Ah, the sweet sound of revenge when he woke up like that.

* * *

><p>We were heading to South Dakota now, and Klaus wanted to meet this witch. He wanted to break his curse more than ever now he'd seen me turn into one. His obsession was growing... and that made him evermore dangerous.<p>

The entire next day we spent traveling on our horses, racing each other the entire way. When we reached our destination in a little town, it was raining, but Klaus still made me stay out in the weather as we searched for the witch.

Just how did he know this witch?

Huh. I should have guessed.

In the middle of the forest it seemed, we came across a mansion and Klaus grinned, walking up to the door and banging on it three times with his fist. There was silence now, except for the rainfall that was still pouring outside the porch.

The door opened now, and the witch, I could sense it that she was that witch, went to close the door in Klaus's face, but he grabbed it and went. "Ah-ah. Now Brianna, why would you do that?"

The witch opened the door fully now, then glared at Klaus. She was pretty with long fire red hair and deep amber eyes it seemed. She was crackling with a power that wanted to let loose at Klaus... I could feel it.

"You're not welcome here Niklaus." she snapped now, folding her arms, but Klaus smirked then said, stepping inside and just said in her ear. "Then you shouldn't have invited me in all those years ago."

The witch Brianna looked at him sourly, then Klaus said. "Invite my friend in please." she looked to me now, then back at Klaus, weighing up her options, but then gave in and invited me inside.

Klaus kissed her cheek now and she growled, yanking away. She wasn't overkeen on him anyway.

"So..." that same hybrid said now, sitting down on the red velvet covered chair in the drawing room, staring up at Brianna. "How had the search been coming?"

Brianna was quiet, then she just said. "I didn't loo-" but she didn't finish as Klaus flashed to stand before her, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? Could you please repeat that?"

"No Klaus. You're an abomination. I refuse to help anymor-"

I stood in silence, watching as he slammed her into the wall, holding her a distance from the floor by a hand on her neck. "Brianna. We've had good times together... don't ruin it." he just said now, letting her down and kissing her hungrily. I felt a bitter taste appear in my mouth- they were old flames, and Klaus was playing with fire with trying to control a witch without using compulsion.

Brianna had tears in her eyes when he let her go, then shook her head. "I don't want to do this anymore... Please don't make me do this."

Klaus rolled his eyes now, then went to her vervain filled necklace and yanked it off, grabbing her face in his hands as she went to fight or run. "Now... I want you to do exactly what I told you to do three years ago. You think you could do that?"

"Yes." Brianna said, and I growled in my mind as he bent down and placed another kiss on her lips. If he was trying to make me feel jealous... it was working.

Klaus turned back to me now, then gestured to Brianna. "This is Brianna Evans. Her bloodline goes all the way back to the witches that cursed me."

I frowned at that. "Why do you need her?"

"Because-" he walked over and took my hands, a light smirk on his face. "I'm looking for a moonstone that was stolen from me, and her family, her ancestors were the ones to provide it for the ritual. They can find it because of the link between their powers and my curse."

"Can she find it?" I asked him now, and he turned to Brianna and relayed the question. She just said. "No. The bloodline cannot pick up its trace anymore. It faded away over fifty years ago with my mother."

"And your mother is where?"

"Dead. A man from your family killed her when he heard about they moonstone connection."

Klaus looked immensely sour at that, then turned to me and said. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll just be here..." that smirk appeared again. "Interrogating her." then he bit into her neck and I sighed, walking out-

Was I going to end up like Brianna-? Loved... used, one moment, then lunch the next?

Staying around Klaus was dangerous...

* * *

><p><strong>And the next:) cheers for the lovely reviews and more much loved^_^ x<strong>


	12. Once In A Bloody Red Moon

The next morning when I went downstairs, it was the sound of crunching that I heard first, and as I walked into the drawing room, I looked to the corner next to the window to see a pair of figures on the top of the grand piano, a light _drip drip _as the womans blood trickled of the edge of the smooth black.

I rolled my eyes now, my bare feet making no noise to human ears as I walked forwards, but I knew he heard, as he looked up over Briannas bloodied shoulder and gave me a dark smile. "Good morning."

There was an eyebrow raised now as I asked. "Have you been here all night?"

Klaus got off her now, Briannas bloodied chemise sticking to his bare chest as he did so, then he stood up and I rolled my eyes- did I even need an answer? It was obvious.

"Near enough." he said, placing a kiss on my cheek, heading off upstairs. I looked to Brianna now, and her chest was heaving, numerous bite marks all over her body. Well, that I could see. I wanted to feel pity for her, but I just couldn't find it. I sighed now and told her to sit up, which she did, and I compelled her to get dressed and sit down in the main room to await me and Klaus.

I headed upstairs now, and knocked on Klaus's door, and I heard an "come in." the door was pushed open now, and Klaus scoffed from his position next to the window, staring out into the wooded grounds

"You don't need to knock." he just said now, looking at my reflection in the glass, and I could see he had no blood on his face now. I sighed, then just said. "What are you doing with Brianna?"

He chuckled at that, then turned to me and said, a smirk on his face once more. "Are you jealous?"

I scoffed at that, walking forwards and looking out the window myself, then said. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because..." he just said, standing behind me, arms creeping around my waist and lips at my neck. "I can tell. Women are rather easy to read."

I raised an eyebrow as he kissed my neck, then I raised a foot and slammed it down onto his ankle, making him hiss and pull away.

"Temper, temper." he just said now as I walked over to the door, then looked back and said said seductively. "And you love it."

I did know how to tease him... and that was best of all.

* * *

><p>Brianna was sat sat where I told her too, in a new dress and looking much more alert. The bite marks were still there, and a few were bleeding a little, and I finally found a sliver of pity and bit into my wrist, making her drink until they all healed up.<p>

_"Antonia, your blood is valuable."_

I glanced to the door now and Klaus walked in, dressed in a white shirt that was open, and deep grey trousers. He walked over to Brianna now and took her chin in his hand, then said. "Go get us a decanter of red wine sweetheart." then she got up and left the room.

"As for your question from earlier, I'm looking for another way to break the curse on me without the doppleganger and moonstone." he told me now, sitting down and crossing his ankles. But now he patted his lap, and I hesitated, then walked over, refusing to be seen as a coward and sat on it, letting him put an arm around my waist to stop me falling off.

"Do you think that's possible?" I asked now, feeling him move the hair from my eyes. Klaus was silent, then said. "I hope so." he leaned forwards now to kiss me, but his lips stopped just shy of my own, then he said. "Are you still going to help me?"

He was actually giving me the choice... and I was humbled by it. He never usually gave people a choice.

"Maybe." I just said now, covering that few centimeters and pressing my lips to his, a hand going to his hair and winding itself in it, our kisses getting more and more passionate. But I ended it now and he said quietly. "Antonia-"

_"Here you are."_

Klaus's eyes flashed darkly now as Brianna came back into the room with a bottle of wine. He put me down onto the sofa now, then grabbed her by her throat and snarled.

"How dare you interrupt-!" then looked to the wine and truly hissed, grabbing it from her hands and throwing it at the opposite wall so it smashed. _"I wanted red! Not white-!"_

I put a hand on his shoulder now, stopping him before he well and truly lost his temper. His eyes flickered to me, then he let her drop and turned back to me.

"Sorry." he told me now, then leaned forwards and pressed his lips to my forehead, saying quietly. "I love you."

He actually sounded genuine, and I replied quietly. "When are we leaving South Dakota?"

"Later today." was Klaus's answer, and I smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p>True to his word, we did leave South Dakota and head towards Dallas where Klaus was taking Brianna to. There was a group of witches there that he wanted to take control of to try and get the curse removed without the moonstone and doppleganger. He had his hopes high, but I wasn't so sure.<p>

Hopefully, Dallas would hold the answers he so very dearly seeked.

* * *

><p><strong>So, saw the new season this morning:) alright beginning I suppose, but next weeks looks even better;D anyway, a little update for now and reviews much loved thank you x<strong>


	13. Monsters

I noticed the entire way to Dallas, Klaus was interrogating Brianna further... and about me. About him... what we were.

Brianna was rather knowledgeable about the whole hybrid thing, and she told us that the hybrids Klaus created when the curse was broken, they would be exactly like us both.

So I had an idea that before he broke it, the change wouldn't complete.

So... how come I had completed my change without going splat-?

"Why do you want to make more?" I asked him now as he rummaged through a draw for something in our new place of residence in a Dallas mansion, and he chuckled. "Spoilers."

"Klaus. You can trust me."

He chuckled now, then turned to me and just said. "Can I?"

I went to slap him now, but he smirked and said. "It's a joke sweetie, lighten up."

Now I had to scoff, then he turned back to his draw and pulled out a knife, his grin growing larger and I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing with that? Dinner I hope."

He chuckled darkly, then he said. "Brianna has slipped some vervain into her drink. I have reason to believe she has been lying about some things."

I groaned and shook my head. "Are you going to kill her?"

"Hmm... maybe. But I need her help."

I understood- the coven of witches he wanted to try and take over, remove the curse on him without the doppleganger and moonstone.

He went back into the other room now, and I felt myself myself wince as I heard Brianna scream in agony. I was going to end up getting myself killed... I knew it. He was lethal... he just didn't care about anything. He believed he loved in a way... but even I was feeling doubtful when Brianna started sobbing that she didn't know what happened if Klaus attempted making more hybrids. There was a silence now, and I knew he'd either knocked her out or killed her.

But it had to be knocked out.

* * *

><p>The footsteps grew closer now, then I felt arms creep around my waist as I stared out of the window at Dallas city. It was almost dusk, and we were both going to head out soon enough... and he was ready more than ever to break the curse on him.<p>

"You seemed troubled my love." He just quietly now, and I just stayed quiet, wondering. I hadn't slept with him once since he'd... well, raped me back at my families home... and I wasn't planning on letting him change that.

"What do you want more hybrids for?" I just asked quietly, and he sighed, saying in the same low tone as me. "Not yet. When I break this-"

"And how long's that going to be? Hmm?" I just said, turning round to face him. He was silent, then said. "Tonight I'm hoping."

"Without the stone and doppleganger?"

Klaus nodded, then raised a hand and brushed the hair from my face and asked. "Do you love me, Antonia?"

I was silent, then I raised a hand of my own and pulled his away from me and said quietly. "You raped me. Destroyed my life. Tricked me into becoming like you... and you ask that?"

There was a silence, then I felt him take my hands in his, a quiet voice. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

The way he said it didn't make me doubt him one bit, but I still felt tears springing to my eyes. I just... of all the lives I expected to have, it wasn't this one.

Neither did I expect Klaus to freeze and go quietly. "What are you doing-?"

I frowned at that, then he led me to the nearest mirror and I saw that the tears I were crying were scarlet... I was crying blood.

"Wh- What's happening to me-?" I just gasped, fear shooting through me and Klaus took my face in his hands and just said, inspecting me. "Maybe an effect of your change? Does it hurt?"

I shook my head and he sighed, letting me go. "I think your body just needs to try and get used to the change."

"Used to it-!" I felt my temper peaking now and he backed off, eyes wide. "Umm... Antonia-?"

But I wasn't listening, my anger was just getting more and more intense. My eyes were fixed on the hybrid before me, and I had this urge to tear him apart, but before I could try, he slammed me into the wall, pinning my arms above my head so I couldn't move.

When the anger finally started to subside, he just said. "Back now?"

I was confused, but nodded and he let me go, frowning. That made me ask. "What just happened-?"

"You just... lost control. Your eyes went black."

My heart was still racing a thousand miles and hour against my chest, and Klaus was still staring, almost like he didn't know what to make of me.

"I'm hungry." I just said now in a growl, pushing past him and going towards where Brianna was... she smelled more delectable than any food, but Klaus yanked me back and just said. "You can't have her. We need her."

_"Well get me someone then-!"_

My temper was peaking again for no reason, and Klaus noticed. I had a thought now- was this the effects of turning into a hybrid-? Good god... this was hell.

But now Klaus was gone and I felt myself slide down the wall and sit there, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I was a mess. The now dried scarlet streams that had come from my eyes had dripped onto my dress, and it just looked... nightmarish.

* * *

><p>I heard footsteps and there was a thump as a girl was pushed into the room, crashing to the floor. She wasn't compelled and when she saw me, bloodied face and all, she screamed, backing up and going to the door, but Klaus grabbed her and held her, rolling his eyes as she screamed and tried in vain to push him away.<p>

But I did feel myself get to my feet, a deep growl reverberating through my throat and chest, and Klaus let her go as I ripped into her. I wasn't aware of him observing me, but he was, watching me so closely I finished her off quickly and let her drop, turning to Klaus who just said quietly. "You're something very different..."

I just asked now, chest heaving and breathing heavily. "What's happening to me-?"

Klaus was just frozen to the spot, obviously wondering what the hell he had made... because he hadn't been like this when he changed. He came back to life now, then asked. "How do you feel?"

"Ok now." I told him, and I meant it. My head wasn't pounding anymore... it seemed that the crying had triggered my outburst of... whatever I was.

"Good." Klaus muttered, letting me go, then looked at my appearance and said. "I think you should wash your face and change your dress if we are going to try and break this curse."

I nodded, then walked off, clenching my hands to stop them from shaking...

Just what the hell had just happened-?

* * *

><p>I had pulled my dress on now, but there was no one to do up the back of my corset and I sighed- nothing was going right today...<p>

_"Need help?"_

The urge to roll my eyes was too strong now, then I felt tugging behind me, the corsets strings being done up. "Thank you." I just said quietly, and he stayed silent. When he was done, I turned and faced him, shaking my head. "Am I going to die?"

Klaus was silent at that, but he didn't deny or confirm my question. Instead, he leaned forwards and kissed me for a moment, more sweeter than he had ever done in the entire time I'd had the misfortune to know him.

"What was that for?" I just asked quietly now when he let me go, and he replied with. "I don't know."

I chuckled and just said. "You stupid man." But then I offered him my hand and he took it with a smile, then he raised it to his lips for a moment, saying. "So... do you love me?"

_"Ask me that at the end of tonight."_

* * *

><p>We found the witches, and the fullmoon above us when we headed back towards North Carolina, stopping in the woods, was making me feel itchy... like I wanted to change. But not tonight; we had other things to do.<p>

Klaus walked forwards now towards the four witches, then gave them that dark smile of his, asking them to start when he told them to. Freshly compelled, they didn't have a choice.

"You really think this'll work?" I asked him now as he moved towards the space they had told him to stand. Klaus looked to me now, then shrugged. "Who knows?" He looked more or less excited and I shook my head- he wasn't going to be smiling if it didn't work.

I stepped back as the witches were given the nod to start.

The fires that sprung up around him made me jump, and as the witches started their Latin, I heard him gasp quietly as if he'd been stabbed. The fires grew more and more brighter, then I saw Klaus, and his eyes were flickering between gold and his normal color of sky blue.

He groaned now, raising a hand to his head, and I saw that that hand was shaking, a ripping pain shooting through him.

But suddenly, the flames just went out, and he collapsed, the witches too.

I ran over to him in a flash, pulling him up into a sitting position when he groaned, opening his eyes and I asked. "Did it work?"

Klaus seemed far away for a moment, then he came back to reality and met my eyes, getting to his feet and frowned in concentration, but then he just said emotionlessly. "It didn't work."

I could tell the anger was building up now, and I sighed as he got up, then walked over to the nearest tree, putting his forehead to it, then lost it, hitting it and it smashed backwards with a wrench and splitting wood into another, and I sighed, listening to him take his rage and dissapointment out on the trees.

When it fell silent, I walked forwards and found him sat on a fallen tree of his making, staring at the floor.

"All these years... and yet another disappointment." He just said quietly now as I sat down next to him, and I sighed, letting him put his head on my shoulder. "Have you got the answer to my question now?" He asked in a low voice, and I sighed. "I suppose I do."

I felt him look up now, then a kiss on my cheek.

He hadn't succeeded now... but I knew he would in the future.

He was too stubborn not to.

* * *

><p><strong>I was rather pleasently surprised to watch the show and seeing it take the same road as this storyXD and for the future chapters as well. Damn you writersXD anyway, that new ep was creepy, and those bloody eyes... literally, still make me feel queasy. Hope you like and review x<strong>


End file.
